A Gift From Him
by clareandeliforever
Summary: Eli and Clare finally say they have feelings for each other and begin a relationship. But, with Christmas around the corner and her parents not home, Eli decides to give her a gift, and she is speechless.
1. Chapter 1: The start

Authors note: okay, this is my first fanfiction….! It's not the best story ever but I really hope everyone likes it. Plus, I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. Enjoy

Clare's POV

I lay in bed, listing to the sudden crashes, thumps, and yelling that were starting to occur. All I wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and have him cradle me. Wow! Was I really thinking about him again? But I couldn't help myself. He was no where near my type. He wears all black, and I love bright and cheerful colors, he was so mysterious, witch I loved, but my previous boyfriends were so predictable, and yet I still found him so fregging charming, smart, and most of all HOTT!

Why did he have to make me so irritated on how he fells. I knew he loved making me blush and annoying me but I couldn't help but love him for it!

Wait…..did I just say I loved him? OMYGOSH! I did! But how I don't even know how he fells, I mean one second hes flirting with me, staring at me, and gives me good signals. But the other hes completely different! How could I possible know if this boy liked me…

Then I hear a _beep _and was completely shocked that I heard it over the loud screaming downstairs. I walked over to the computer to see I had received an IM….from him….Eli.

_**Eli-gold49**_: what's up, blue eyes?

I _**Clare-e29**_: oh the usual…

_**Eli-gold49**_: that could mean many things….

_**Clare-e29**_: my parents are fighting, again.

_**Eli-gold49**_: I wish I was there.

That's when I had decided…..i grabbed my laptop, my keys and my cell phone…opened my window and climbed down the tree and regretted not grabbing my gloves and 'cause it was freezing. My flat shoes were already soaked from the snow. I heard things crash and the front door slimming twice…both of them started their engines and they both left. Then I got a txt from my mom..

Clare honey, is it alright if I went to Jennifer's tonight…you're dads going out and won't be back till this weekend and I want to get away from all of this nonsense. So I won't be back till this weekend either.

Perfect timing mom! then I sighed cause its only one week until Christmas and there leaving me. I responded with a "sure that's fine, have a lot of homework to get done anyway…see you this weekend love you.."

I was totally lying, then I herd a _beep _from my laptop…oh right…eli

_**Eli-gold49**_: helloo…everything okay?

_**Clare-e29: **_just peachy! What are you doing right now?

Elis house was just down the street so I walked to it….it took him a while to respond, and then I was two houses away.

_**Eli-gold49**_: oh just day-dreaming that if a certain blue-eyed girl was at my house right now…I would go crazy of excitement…

Wow….does he read my mind? Then I approached his house. I walked to the side walk looking for a light and saw one beaming from black curtains.

_**Clare-e29: **_well, if you're talking about me, then you're just in luck…

Eli's POV

Do I need glasses? Did she really just imply that she was outside my house right now?

_**Eli-gold49: **_did I just read that right?

_**Clare-e29**_: if you're asking if I'm outside right now…then yes, yes I am!

After that I heard a knock at my bedroom window. I opened it in surprise. Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?

"if you want me to leave, then that's fine." She said. I had not realized that I had said that aloud.

"No, no, no….I'm just shocked….speechless actually"

"Yeah, I have that effect on most people" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah….you do….you're just that beautiful!" I said confidently.

"HA! Yeah right! I just look like a piece of used tissue compared to the other girls at Degrassi."

"You don't look like a piece of used tissue….the other girls aren't as beautiful as you, and there all so common and predictable. You, you're different…and I like you a lot because of it."

Crap. Did I just say that I liked Clare?

"Eli, I like you too."

"You do? I thought you would never like me because you're perfect in any way and I'm just a loser" said shocked by her words

"Well, you're not the type of person id like but then I found out myself that you're the only person I think about and, I think about ou a lot…like, 24/7. I've liked you ever since you ran over my glasses. You're sweet, kind, really mysterious, and might I add really hot! I really like you Eli a-

I cut her off. Not realizing that I had kissed her. My thoughts were just too powerful. She hadn't pulled away so I took that as a sign to go further. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She let me in. I swear this kiss was like heaven, sweet, sweet heaven!

Clare's POV

Wow, this kiss was so passionate, and breath taking. It was hard for me to let got so I could breathe, I finally felt like collapsing because of lack of air, so I released my lips from Eli's.

"I like you too, Blue Eyes!"

"Not as much as I like you!"

"Clare, that's so not true, I've never felt like this with anyone, even Julia! I actually like you more than just like you! I think I actually love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO ELI! Opps! Sorry, didn't mean to yell."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Hey, since you're here, I've got present for you, I just can't wait a week for Christmas to come, so I want to give it to you now."

" Eli, I have something for you at my house too, I want to give it to you when you give me mine, can you wait here so I can go get it?"

"And let my _**girlfriend**_ walk home in the freezing snow? HA! I don't think so. Let me drive you."

He put the emphasis on_** girlfriend**_. I liked it.

"Okay, boyfriend, let's go. My mom and dad aren't home either. They went out and won't be back till this weekend."

"Well, I can't let my girlfriend be home alone a week before Christmas. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, ill go upstairs and pack, be right back!"

Wow. This is so unbelievable. Only 10 min ago I was at home, single, and sad. Now I'm taken, and EXTREMELY HAPPY. Could my life get any better? Oh yeah, it could, but I knew that would never happen…my parents would never stop fighting.

Don't worry, I plan on adding more chapters. Plz review, and any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise!

Clare's POV

On the ride to my house I was really beginning to wonder what he had as a gift. OH CRAP! Did he want to have sex with me? He I did ask to stay the night, and he did say that he loved me….oh no I'm just being paranoid. I know he would never ask that. See what this boy was doing to me. We pulled up to my house, I barley noticed, I was still so deep in thought.

"Clare! Oh Clare! Earth to Clare!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Wh-what? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking what you got me? Haha! It REALLY got me thinking"

"Yeah, I could see that."

He got out and walked over to my side and opened my door.

"What a gentlemen." I said sounding surprised, though I really wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm usually not, I guess I have to in fount of my girlfriend!"

"nah-you don't have too, though it is rel-wait, girlfriend? I didn't know it was official yet" his face turned from a smile to a frown. "I'm just kidding! See you're rubbing off on me!"

"HA! That's good news, I thought you were serious…I taught you well!"

The smirk is back!

"Great! Can we go inside, I'm freezing."

"Right, yeah, let's go"

We walked inside and I turned on the lights. I dropped my stuff and ran upstairs before he could say anything. I came back down within 2 seconds, he just stared at me.

"I wanted to get this, first things first" I was holding up a small white box.

"Great!" he said sounding excited. "Let's get to business!"

I took his hand and walked him to the couch. He took off his backpack and took out a little blue box. My mind went wondering to the possibilities.

"Guess we think alike!" I said sounding even more excited.

He opened his first. I saw his face light up as he pulled out a small guitar pick. On the guitar pick was the signature of the lead guitarist from that Dead-Hand band he liked so much. Before he looked at me, I said

"There's more, Lift up the white paper."

He did and his face lit up even more! He pulled out the backstage passes, and note that he could meet the band in person. The note had all five band member signatures on it. So he knew he was going to meet them.

"Clare, these tickets have been sold out for months, how'd you get them?"

"I know some people!" I said smugly.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH CLARE! I love them, I love you. Thank you"

Before I could even answer he already had his hands on my head and was kissing me passionately, I kissed him back for what felt like forever.

"Okay, you're turn" He demanded

I looked at the blue box that he put in my hand and looked very nervous. I closed my eyes and opened it.

"Don't close you're eyes, then you can see what's inside it!" he told me anxiously

I opened them, to find a silver necklace with a big heard diamond in the middle. I picked it up and looked at him, shocked!

"Turn it over!" he said with a smile approaching in mid-sentence.

I flipped over the necklace and saw there was a carving in it. I lifted up the necklace so I could read it.

_When I see you looking at me,_

_Through time,_

_My heart skips a beat_

'_Cuz I know you're mine._

_Clare & Eli_

_Forever_

I heard myself gasp, I knew it was real diamond, I could tell. I cupped my hand over my mouth, still shocked.

"Don't cover your mouth, and then I can't kiss you!"

I removed my hand and then looked at him. He smirked. Then I was the one who kissed him, it wasn't long, but I left him gasping, not for air, but shocked on how I kissed him, I giggled.

"Put it on! Put it on!" I demanded

He laughed and I turned around. I gave him the necklace and he put it on.

I turned around and smiled proudly at the new item that was around my neck.

"I absolutely love this, Eli, you know me so well, and you're a romantic at heart."

"I have my moments. Obviously, you know me well too, Blue Eyes, I absolutely love my gift too!

'You're really hard to shop for, you know!" I said with a it-was-very-difficult-for-me-to-do look on my face.

He Chucked. "Well, you picked the right choice, but I'd rather have you any day."

"You already own me." I said smiling

Eli's POV

I couldn't believe Clare got me these passes; I tried for weeks, but then gave up.

"Just like how you own me, Blue Eyes. How'd you get these tickes again? I ask curious

"Like I said, I know some people. My Sister Darcy, "befriended" the lead singer, and I asked her if she could try to get tickets for you. She said shed try, but not making any promises. And like I said, it really hard shopping for you and I wanted to get something special! Because I was going to go to you're house on Christmas and give it to you, and hoping I would have the courage to tell you how I feel, so I knew you liked Dead-Hand and I know I would soften you up with this, then I'd have a better chance on winning you. Then my sister called and she told me that she even got a guitar pick, and a note saying that you could meet them in person. Let's just say, he mouth hurt after leaving with the tickets."

"First of all, you wouldn't have to soften me up or win me over. And second,"

He leaned in a kissed me. I wasn't expecting it so it caught me off guard. The Kiss wasn't long, but I loved it anyways.

"Well, Eli, What would you like to do? Cause you're gonna be here until this weekend, so start coming up with ideas," she said with an eager tone.

"Well, actually, its almost 11 o'clock, I surprised you're not tired."

"Now, that you mentioned it, I am getting kind of sleepy" she said yawning.

"Okay, well go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll sleep down here."

I really didn't want to, but I also didn't want to push my luck. Then she surprised me.

"HA! I don't think so!" she stated. She grabbed my bags with my hand in hers and she dragged me upstairs!

It is going to be an F.U.N week.

Fun standing for: Fun Unsupervised Nothingness! (Nothingness meaning, no nudity involved! Unless said otherwise)


	3. Chapter 3: She takes my breath away

More for you lovely readers. The story continues…

**Ps. I do not own degrassi…..though I wish I had..**

**Clare's POV**

We walked up to my room in silence.

"I'll just sleep on the floor, it's not that bad!" Eli said sadly.

"Nope! You're sleeping in the bed….with me…if you like it or not. I don't want to do anything, just cuddle and sleep, Got it?"

"Got it, Mrs. Bossy!"

"Hey, I've got to be bossy in order to get my way once in a while!" I said agitatedly.

"I know, I just didn't want to push my luck." He said sweetly.

"Oh, Come here right now mister!" I said as I stomped my foot on the floor and pointing my finger down.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked sarcastically.

"Far from it!" I said and pulled him closer to me, put both of my hands on each side of his head, and kissed him. I pulled him down to sit on the bed. Ad he did. I Slowly pulled away.

"Still think you're I trouble?" I asked

"Nope." He leaned in for another kiss.

**Eli's POV**

She pulled away from me giggling.

"OKAY Eli, enough, I'm gonna go put on my pajamas, you should do the same. I'll be right back."

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a couple things, I couldn't see what they were. Then, she walked to her door, turned to look at me, then winked. Oh I love her so very much. I got up and went through my bags. It was really warm in the house, she liked to have the heater on full blast. So I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers. I walked over and on her bed. A few minutes later she walked in and she was wearing a black, tight tank top, and some white short shorts.

"It's really hard to look at you right now!" I said still gasping.

"Why?" She asked a little sad look on her face.

"Because…..you look so." I took another gasp. "Hott! I'm still trying to catch my breath."

"You're not too bad yourself!" she said smiling

She turned off the light and walked over to me. She played down next to me, putting her head on my chest, snuggling. I can't believe she's all mine! Mine and nobody els's. well, excepr for Alli and Adam. But other then them, she was all mine.

I know…I know….short. but I'm kind of struggling from writers block. Promise to put more up soon .


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing the personal stuff

**Okay! So like I said, I was going to put the next 2 chapters up today! So I am! Here they are! Hope you enjoy! **** p.s. I do not own degrassi or any of its plots, story lines, or charaters! **

**Eli POV**

I awoke the next morning I little cold. It was just after 5 am and- WHAT THE FUDGE AM I DOING UP SO EARLY ON A SATURDAY? Oh yeah, that's right! It's freaking freezing in here! She must've turned the heat off in the night. I looked down at her and she was sleeping so soundlessly and peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up, then she started shaking.

"Eeeellliii!" she moaned. Okay, so either she was awake and was annoyed by me waking her up(which i have no idea how I managed to do.) or she was dreaming about me.

"Eli, d-don't leave. I'm so c-cold." She whispered while shaking. I'm guessing that she was dreaming. I moved the covers over us more and put my arm around her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Is this better?" I whispered into her ear.

"Mmm….much" she said. Then she snuggled up to me and I started to drift off to dream land, when she suddenly quickly sat up in the bed. Then she looked at me.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Was I talking in my sleep?" she asked blushing.

"Yeeaaaahh" I said sitting up with her.

What'd I say?" she asked blushing still.

"Well, you woke me up when you were shivering from the cold and then you said my name and then something about me leaving you. So I put the covers on you more and told you that I was never leaving.

"Oh….weird." She said looking down.

"I know you're dream was about me, I mean it was pretty obvious, but what els was it about?" I asked.

"Well, my parents were fighting, and the said that they were getting a divorce, and that neither of them wanted me, that they thought I was a disappointment of a daughter. So, they just packed up all of there stuff, went in their separate cars, and just left me sitting in an empty house all alone. And that's when I went to you. A-and….A-and…"

"…And..what? I asked, scared of what was coming next.

"A-and So, that's when I went to you, but you said that u didn't want to talk to me right now, and then you left me, left me in the snow and rain. And I thought that I lost you. Lost you and my parents. But, the worst part was, was that it was Christmas Eve. On the day before Christ's birthday, the 3 people that I care the most about left me, alone." That's when I started to get tears in my eyes, just as she did. That hurt me because Julia had left me, without a goodbye, and I know how it feels, and I had promised myself that I would never do that to anyone! ANYONE EVER!

"But, then you came back, u had my parents with you, and they were getting back together, you said you told them how I felt and that they were hurting me really bad, and that that was a bad parent thing to do…and u also said some other more 'Eli' like things, but im gonna let you think of what you'd say" I chuckled. There was a lot of things I wanted to say to Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. " And, theres more to tell, but its embarrassing."

" Oh, c'mon clare, it cant be that embarrassing!" I said.

"Well, I loved you so much for being the one who got my parents back together, I wanted to take out relationship to the next level.-but you didn't want to push me into something that I didn't want to do,but I wanted to do it, and we were going to, but then I woke up." She said it so quickly, and she was looking down, that I could barly hear her.

"o-oh" I stuttered. I knew I was blushing, so I put my head down.

"Eli?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said looking up.

"c-can I ask you a personal question?" she asked looking at me seriously.

"yeah, anything."

"Okay, but don't lie to me, I need the truth."

I nodded. What could she possibly need to know.

"A-are you a virgin?" she blurted out. I just looked at her, shocked at what she had asked me.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah…I am." I said looking down.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "I thought you and Julia would've-you know?"

"You know…..what? I Asked. I really did know what she ment, I just whated her to say the word.

"You know…..do the nasty?" She whispered at the part 'do the nasty'. I chuckled. She was so cute.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You're just really cute when you're embarrassed , and no, we haven't. She was ready, and I wanted to, but the truth is…I wasn't ready." I said.

"Wow, badass Eli Goldsworthy wasn't ready to do the nasty?" she said sarcastically.

I Chuckled. "yeah, I guess I wasn't."

"Do you regret it?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Uh, no, I don't think I do. I mean I would've been a special day for us, but I don't think she was the right person to do it with. I Loved her with all my hearts, but it just….i don't know…didn't feel right." She smiled.

" I really love that we can share personal stuff like this, Eli" She said.

"Yeah, me too."

Then we both fell back into the sweet, sweet heaven called dreamland.

**Okay, so I really liked this chapter. What'd you think? Well, hit that blue button below and tell me! **

.


	5. Chapter 5: his dreamoh la la

**Okay…..chapter 6! Here we go! In the beginning, its Eli's dream he has, right after clare tells him about her dream. Takes place same night, same hour. Here we go….agian. ****  
**

**Eli POV**

*eli dream*

Clare stood before me, in the hottest outfit I could ever imagine of, and was staring at me, with those beautiful eyes of hers.

She walked over to me and sat on my lap. OH MY GOD! Clare freaking Edwards is sitting on my freaking lap! How does that happen?/

"I'm ready!" she said, before kissing me sweetly. I couldn't help but give in, I wanted her so bad, but I couldn't just give up Julia like that. I mean, we've been dating for not even 24 hours, and I wanted to 'do the nasty' (as Clare would say it) already? That doesn't make since! Although, I just feel as that shes the right person. And It just feels so right, I defiantly hadn't felt this way when Julia wanted to 'do the nasty', so, maybe, I am ready.

"Ellliiiiii?" she said while on top of me.

"ELI WAKE UP!" she shouted.

Woah, woah woah! Wait a minute! Was this a dream?

.

..

…

"ELI, WAKE UP!" she yelled. It startled me.

"wh-what? Why are you yelling at me?" I asked still shocked by my dream I had awaken from.

"Eli, you're sweating." She said giggling.

"oh, it must be from the intense dream u had awakened me from." I said smirking.

"oh, sorry. What was it about.?" She asked souriously.

"uh, well, you know the dream you had last night? Well, mine was like yours but **MORE** intense. And minus the part about you're parents leaving, and the me leaving you part." I said trying to avoid the telling her the main part of it.

"oh, so you mean…"she lead closer to me a whispered " The nasty?" she leaned back quickly and looked into my eyes. I chuckled.

"yeah, but it was intense.."

"Like how intense? What happened?" she asked, blushing..

We were in her bed, alone, no parents, and she was asking about 'the nasty'? Woah, like, woah man. If you were a dude, you'd know that this is a very bad position for me. **(im not a dude btw…hahahahahahah funny!)** **  
**"Uh, that is a **very **awkward question for me to answer….because like I said…..it was WAY more aggressive than yours was." I was trying for her to get the hint. She wasn't taking it so well.

"ok, so let me guess then!" she said. Before I could answere, she had already spoken.

"Ok, so, based on what you said in you're sleep," my eyebrows raised. "I guessing that I wore a stunning outfit and you had no idea what was goin on and I went uo to you and said 'im ready' and so were you but you didn't know it. So, you thought

About it and decided that I was the right person and we were goin to do it….but…..i woke you up." She said it so confidently and I was shocked on how accurate she was. I just stared at smile. She was blushing and smiling at the same time.

"h-howd you know that?" I asked nerviously.

"like I said, I guessed. You said some stuff in you sleep. You woke me up about an hour ago, I was going to wake you up but what you were saying was really interesting. So I listened, because u were saying my name repeatedly so sexy-like. And I wanted to know what was going on in the mind of Elijah Goldsworthy. Plus, im not that tired and I was starting to have that dream again." She said excitedly.

"well, you pretty much nailed it. And im not tired very much either. And that dream, well, I don't want to sleep all day, just because I want to dream, plus I want to be with the real you and not the you that I made up in my dream."

" so, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I know we'll think of something."

**Ooohhhh! So, what ya think? Ill put some more chapters up tomarrow. Whats will thy do today? Should I put K.C and jenna in the picture? Should alli get jealous of clare? Should eli and clare…do….well gemmy ideas people! **


	6. Chapter 6: hmmm, spicy!

**This chapter was going to be pretty long do, and that's why it took forever to update, but, I decited to cut it short, and because I have to make somechages. And plus I was making you wait a long time! So heres a very short chapter, next on should be up later. Enjoy! ;)**

Clare POV

We sat on my bed wide awake, just staring at each other.

"Hey Eli, since were already staring at each other, why don't we have a staring contest?" I said enthusiastically.

"Hmmm, okay. Here are the rules: No blinking, we cant blow in each others faces, and we have to stare at each other non-stop. And, uh, I guess that's it." He said looking around the room. I had a plan, a good plan too.

"okay, I accept the rules, we start on the count of three." He started blinking lots of times. " Ok, 1…2…3"

We sat there staring at each other. This went on for about 5 min, with an occasional smirk and giggle. I decided to put my plan to works. I scooted closer to him, he looked confused. Still staring at him I sat on his lap, put my arms around his neck and put my forehead on his.

"I-I s-said no b-blowing." He stuttered.

"im not." I then started to trace my fingure on his side, still staring at him. I ws surprised that I hadn't blushed yet, but he sure was. I smiled, and just like I thought he would, he blinked. I giggled, got up from his lap, and stood up.

"I win!" I said excitedly. He go up and stepped in front of me. I stepped back, then he stepped forward. Every step I took he took one forward. He now had me pressed up against the my door.

"Never, have I ever thought that Clare Edwards would make me blush. You gave me goose bumps." He said smirking, still dangerously close to me.

"Yeah, and I can do it again." I said confidently.

" Oh, no you aren't." he said.

" Well, what if I do?"

" Then there would need to be punishment."

"oh really! Bring it on!" then I ran downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. I could hear him running after me. As soon as I go into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and got out a squirt cheese can. . in the next second, he came running in, and I held the cheese can to his will. He went into my freezer and pulled out the slushy that I had put in there yesterday. (how'd he know about that?)

"I wouldn't, or I'll slushy you!"

I giggled. He had no idea that the slushy had been in the freezer over-night, so It was probably frozen solid. I took my chances, a squirted cheese all over his chest. He went to fling out the slushy, but nothing came out. \

" Hey, no fair!" he said looking down into the cup. I bust out laughing. He looked up at me and put the frozen slushy down on the diner table. Then he started chasing me around the table. I was still laughing uncontrollably, and I was running out of breath, so I had to stop. He caught up with me and picked me up and spun me around. The cheese had fallin of his shirt from running, so my back wasn't cheesy., I stopped laughing, and Eli had put me down. I looked up at him and pulled him closer, then I kissed him. I was only a short,sweet and pleasant kiss, but I left him not breathing for a second.

"hey, since I beat you're butt at the staring contestm do you want to play Truth or Dare?" I asked

"sure, sounds fun." Eli and I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"uh, you can go first!" I stated.

"OK, Clare Truth Or dare?" he asked.

Eli had a devilish mind, so I went with,

"truth"

'hmmm, okay. Who's a betther kisser? Me or K.C? and Why?

"well I can't lie on truth or dare so Well, you! Duh! And because K.C only kissed me once. And I liked it, but only because he was my first boyfriend, I wasted my first kiss on him. Plus, he never French kissed, and you do!

"Wow, what a loser." He laughed.

"Okay, my turn now. Truth….or Dare?" I asked.

"hmm, good question. I'll have to go with…Dare."

Crap, I didn't expect him to say dare, I thought he would say truth, like I did.

"uhh, okay….." I looked down thinking of something." I Dare you to squirt a mouth full of cheese!"" I said confidently. I knew he wasn't that found of cheese that much.

" EUGH! EW! Gross! Is this fear factor or something?"

"No! if It was, then I'd make you go outside, look for a spider, then eat it" I laughed.

"eugh, I cant believe you're making me do this.!" Eli stated. I then handed him the squirtable cheese and he took it, having a disgusted look on his face. He moved the cheese can up to his mouth, I leaned down to pick my cell-phone up that had fallen to the floor, and when I looked up, I saw Eli's face merely 1 centimeter away from mine.

"E-eli! Ur supposed to be eating the cheese!" I whispered.

" I know. But I'd much rather….." Eli paused, then pushed me back and I was laying on the couch now, with him on top of me. " make-out with my girlfriend." I just stared at him, with my eyes wide. He then smirked and leaned down. My heard stated to flutter and beat fast.

At first it was a simple kiss, but I decided to go further.

**Hahaha, cliffy. I know what you guys are thinking! Haha no, they ant going to 'do the nasty' hahaha this was going to be longer, but I decited I would be fun to end it her, and if I did'nt, then this chapter would be EXTREMELY long! Next chapter will be either up later today, or Monday. I go to my dads tonight so I cant do anything tomarrow! Review and make my day ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: He can't wail 'til Christmas

**Hey hey hey people! Had fun at my dads and now im here for you! Hope you enjoy chapter! ;) as usual, I do not own degrassi **

He was on top of me, just looking at me, and I was looking at him, giggling like a maniac. He leaned down and just gave me a simple kiss, but then pulled away.

"sorry." He said looking down.

"Why are you apologizing? I liked that."

"I just didn't know if you wanted me to go further." He said getting off of me.

"Well of coarse I wanted you to! You're my boyfriend and you said you wanted to make-out. So doesn't make-out mean that it's more then just a peck on the lips?" I said getting closer to him. "You're my boyfriend, why wouldn't I want you to make-out with me?" I said getting on top of him.

"True." He said smirking.

I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "See that sucked. This…" I leaned down and kissed him, then licked his bottom lip, he obliged and opened his mouth. We were kissing for a while when I said, "See, that was a lot better, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah It was." He stuttered.

I leaned down and kissed him again, but with more passion. I was fully on top of him now, feeling his abs that was under his shirt. Then he leaned back and looked up at me.

"What do you say we take this little fiasco upstairs?" he asked smiling. (that's right, smiling not smirking.)

I got up off of him and looked down at him. I got my cell-phone and went to the bottom of the stairs, and turned back to him. He was still sitting on the couch looking at me dumbfounded.

"Well, you commin?" I asked putting my hand on the railing.

He then got up and walked over to me. I smiled and walked up to my room, with him following close behind.

.

…

…..

We got into my room and I went to sit down at the bed. Sitting down I looked down to my purity ring that sat on my fingure.

This ring was givin to me when I was 10 years old. It meant that I was supposed to stay pure to my body until marriage. I didn't even know what it was for until Alli gave me a full down explanation. That was one of the most awkward conversations we have ever had. My mom had one givin to her when she was only 10 years old also, that's because that my mom's friend told her about 'the nasty' and he parents found out and got worried. My mom thought that my friends told me also, but it was because of this ring that I found out what this ring was actually for. What did this ring mean to me anyway? I mean my mom never stayed pure, and Darcy's proof of that. I know this because:

-Darcy was 4 years older than me

-My mom was only married once

-My mom and dad were married for 16 years, the same age as me.

-My mom and dad met 16 and a half years ago. I know this because my uncle was in the army, and that's where my mom met my dad.

This means that my mom did 'the nasty' before marriage. So why couldn't I?

My mom and dad fight regularly now, and our beliefs, and what my mom and dad always told me, was that marriage was supposed to last forever. That nobody was supposed to get a divorce. When you get married, you're telling that person that you want to spend the rest of you're life with them, and that nothing can tear them apart. But, slowly every day, the fighting go worse, and it's scaring me because I'm afraid of them getting a divorce, and my life never being the same. So if my mom can do it, why couldn't I? When you're in love with somebody, aren't you supposed to show it?

Eli interrupted my thoughts and went over and kissed me more passionately then we had downstairs. He leaned me down on my bed and slowly got on top of me. We were kissing and I don't know what came over me. I wanted him now, so I started playing with the hem of his shirt. Then he stopped.

"We have to stop before we get to carried away." He said getting off of me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I looked at you when you were staring at you're ring, and I know how precious that is to you, and I'm not going to take that away…yet."

"My heart fluttered faster when he added that last part. I blushed and looked away.

"Eli Goldsworthy, you are to good for words." I said looking down.

"Well, I try." He chuckled. The smugness is back.

"Eli, I realized that I have one more gift to give you, but this one's too special, so it's gonna wait until Christmas." I said looking into his eyes.

"Well, I can't wait until Christmas then." He said happily.

I got up off the bed, went to my dresser, and pulled out a cute blue pajama set that I knew Eli would die for.

"I'm going to Change into my p.j's, its getting late." I said standing in front of my bathroom door.

"Okay, beautiful."

I went into the bathroom and changed. I looked cute in this outfit that Alli got for me. I secretly thanked her.

I brushed my teeth and heard stuff moving around on the other side of the door. I didn't want to open the door yet so I waited until the moving stoped. I opened the door and went to my closet to put my dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Do you want to want to pick out a movie to watch?" I said pointing to the case of movies by my TV.

"Sure." He got up and went to the movies and went through them.

I was surprised that he chose _When in Rome._ I was expecting some horror movie, but then again, I don't own many horror movies.

I Chuckled. "No horror movie?" I asked signaling for him to come over to the bed.

He walked over and layed down next to me. "Well, you don't necessarily have the widest selection of horror movies!" He pointed out.

I giggled. "True." I mocked him from earlier. We got under the covers and leaned down on his chest while watching the movie.

The last thing I heard before drifting off was,

"I could get used to this."


	8. Chapter 8: His gift!

**A/N: Okay, sorry if this chapter sucks, have had writers block. I NEED IDEAS! If u have any, let me know! Ill be sure to work them in here somehow, but I might end the story soon, I don't know where im going with this, so if u want more, then give me reviews. ;)**

Clare's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read **3:14 am.** Who's calling me at 3 o'clock in the morning? I looked over at Eli and he was eyeing me with tired eyes.

I Sat up and picked up my phone. It was my mom.

"Hello?" Asked rubbing my eyes.

"Clare, Hun? I was expecting to get your voicemail. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay. So, why did you call me at three in the morning again.?" I asked, sitting up.

". uh, well, my friend, Jennifer's mom is in the hospital and she needs a ride. So I can't be home until….after Christmas." She said slowly.

I just sat there, my eyes wide. Really? Now I know she's lying. I just know it. She never talked to me like that. She was cheating on my dad. And she's not even going to be home until after Christmas! Like I care. She doesn't have to come home at all.

Eli looked at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he mouthed. He did obviously not want to get caught with me.

"That's bull mom! And you know it!" I yelled. "Whatever, go cheat on dad! I don't care. Go be with him, don't come back!" Then I snapped the phone shut. My eyes started to water.

"Hey! What happened?" Eli asked getting closer and wrapping his arms around me.

"m-my mom said she wont be here for Christmas." I said through sobs. "My family is gone! It's falling apart through my hands and there's nothing I can do to stop it!" I whined.

"oh my gosh, Clare! I cant believe your mom would do that to you! I'm going to make it all better. You have a family here, Clare." I looked up at him confused. "You have me, Alli, and Adam to join you for Christmas. You don't need them to have a fun and joyful Christmas. I promise everything will turn out okay!"

I nodded and leaned up against him.

"Eli?" I asked.

"Yes, blue eyes?"

"I need to go Christmas shopping tomorrow, considering Christmas is only 4, well technically 3, days away. Can you come with me? But I'm going to need you to leave before I do so I can get your gift." I stated/

"Sure, Clare I'll go with you. And you're planning on getting me something from the mall?"

"Trust me Eli; you're going to love this one. I mean literately, love this one. I already know what I'm going to get you." I said laying back down again.

"hmmm, what shall I get you then?"

Maybe getting this gift for him is a good idea. I mean, I love him. And my parents are already going to get a divorce, so, why shouldn't I be happy? I love Eli with all my heart. And on Christmas, I'm going to show it.

"Blueeeeee eyyyeeesss?" Eli asked looking at me. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Uh-What? Sorry Eli, what was that? I kinda dosed off."

"Yeah, I can see that. Anyways, I asked what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Eli, having you as my boyfriend is the best Christmas present I could ask for."

He only smiled and we both drifted back to sleep.

**I know, this ones short. But it's setting the story up for the next chapter. So, I guess you could call it a filler? Anyways, the next one will be longer! What do you think Clare will get Eli for Christmas. Leave me ideas for later chapters. Still in a little writers block!**


	9. Chapter 9: shoping!

** A/N: okay, so like I promised, this chapter is up! Sorry for the wait. Been busy. Anyways….I dedicate this chapter to ****Eli-Gold29! This chick is AH-MAZ-ing! So this goes to her! ;) GOOD NEWS: I know where im goin with this now so I should speed up the paste of my updating! YAY! So, I cant wait until this Friday! EClare is supposed to pick up fast. I mean, from the promos this is what I got: clare wants to spend the night with eli, Eli says this isn't you and she responds I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM, eli gets invited to clares house for dinner (tacos :P), some heat builds up in elis room (like major make-out session), and my favorite part is…wait for it…ELI AND CALRE GO ON A FIRST DATE! YAY!**

** So, I don't own anything! so let me stop babbling and continue to read! READ ON! Plus, This chapter is extra long ;)**

Clare's POV"

I woke up the next morning very excited. I got out of bed quietly so I wouldn't disturb Eli. I walked into the bathroom and hoped into the shower.

I'm positive of what im going to give Eli for Christmas. I love him and this is right, I'm still keeping my promise though. I told Eli that I was buying him something to through him off guard. That excited me that Eli-hopefully-had no clue.

This is going to be the best Christmas ever. All of my friends are going to be here on Christmas morning and I get to wake up with my boyfriend right next to me. Sure, my parents are getting a Divorce, but if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have Eli, right? So instead of looking at all of the negatives, I look at all of the positives. Good strategy, right? Yeah I think so. Wow, really Clare? Asking yourself questions and then answering them? There's something wrong with you. Nobody's going to mess this Christmas up, not even my parents.

I laughed to myself and stepped out of the shower. I quickly got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom.

I looked over at Eli and made my way over to him. He looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to disturb him. But, and idea popped into my head that I just couldn't say no to.

I jumped on top of him and yelled while shaking him "ELI! WAKE UP!"

He startled and opened his eyed up quickly. I looked down at him giggling.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine." El laughed.

I giggled, then Eli quickly flipped out positions. Now he was on top of me. Eli leaned down and said " you need to learn how to wake people up less violently."

"ohhh, im soo scared!" I laughed sarcastically.

"I was having a very pleasant dream, you know. I quite mad at you now for waking me up from it."

I laughed." Was it like the one you had before?"

"no, it went a little something like…." Then he leaned down and kissed me. But this kiss wasn't like any of the other kisses he gave. It was more forceful and eager. But I liked it. I liked it a lot. I don't know how long we were like that but as soon as his hand came onto my thigh and started rubbing it. I went into complete bliss. There was nothing else in the world but us. That changed when he got up and got some clothes and stepped in front of the bathroom.

"served you right for waking me up from my dream."

I got up.

"soo…..you're saying a dream is better then the real thing?" I asked.

He smirked. "Hell no. I just didn't do everything that happened in the dream."

With one last smirk, he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I laughed, and stumbled my way downstairs to make Eli and I some breakfast.

Eli's POV.

I stood there, leaning against the bathroom door, trying to comprehend what was happening. The dream…that dream was even more intense then the one with saying she's ready, but the only difference was that in this dream, Clare didn't wake me up.

I want Clare. I want her a lot. But I respect her too much to take that away from her. And I don't want her to regret it afterward. I decided that a shower I much needed.

I hopped in and was hopping that my "needs" were going to dissolve away. I wad sadly mistaken. I washed up and just stood there. My fingers were getting wrinkled, so I stepped out of the shower.

I got dressed and was alarmed by the sizzles and smell of bacon. Was she making breakfast? Just thinking about it made my stomach grow.

I sighed and hopped downstairs. I walked in and was greeted with a friendly smile.

"Took you long enough." She giggled while flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, well?" I said while poring some orange juice.

"Trying to steam away you're needs?" She asked

What? How'd he know?

"NO!" I shouted. Then sighed in defeat. "maybe….tried, but failed….miserably." I stated while giving her a hug from behind.

She laughed, turned off the burner, then turned around giving me a quick kiss.

I groaned " you're not helping." I stated. She made our plates then said,

"yeah, well." She said mocking me. "I have needs too."

I raised and eyebrow. "oh really?" I asked while sitting down.

She looked at me, sat on my lap, and whispered,

"Yes, really."

I couldn't control myself. The girl of my dreams is sitting in my lap! My man instinct instantly took over from there. I had to kiss her. This one might ever be more heated then the one we shared merely 20 minutes ago in her bedroom.

Then my stomach interrupted.

She pulled away, put her forehead against mine, and whispered,

"Save it for later."

"Gladly"

Then we smiled at each other, both grinning like idiots while eating breakfast.

Clare POV

We got to the mall quickly. Shopping for Alli was going to be easy to shop for, but Adam might be a little difficult.

I walked into a store that I had saw Alli shop at numerous of times, with Eli on my hip. He looked uncomfortable. I laughed quietly. I continued to stroll along the aisles and something caught my eye. It was Allis favorite color of purple. I walked closer and saw that it was tucked away behind some boots. I pulled it out. It was a purple V-neck shirt that buttoned half-way down. The sleeves went down to the elbow.

"Perfect" I stated.

I then walked over to the skirt section. Alli would not appreciate pants for a present. I found a short jean skirt that was ripped at the bottom and had holes in it. I put it in my cart.

To top the outfit off, I added some purple open-toed shoes that were that same shade at the shirt.

I paid for the clothes and noticed Eli wasn't next to me.

"Eli?" I called.

"Yeah?" He asked. He made me jump. Then I noticed where he was.

I burst out laughing. He was hiding underneath the clearance rack, with his head popping out.

"What are you doing Eli?" I questioned, still laughing.

"This place creeps me out." He said looking around and getting out of his man-cave.

"Well, the torment is over. I'm done"

He relieved a sigh. "Thank god."

We walked out of the store and I realized that I had no idea what I was going to get Adam.

"Uh, Eli? I Have no idea what to get Adam."

He chuckled "Yeah? Well, I have no idea what to get Alli."

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe Drew is a better person to ask that question."

"WAIT! That's it!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him dumbfounded and tilted my head.

"I'll give her Drew!"

I giggled." Eli, Drew is a person! You cant just give someone away!"

"NO! I mean. You said that Alli has a little obsession over him right?" He asked.

Alli did have an obsession over him. Pretty bad too. I had told him that before we got together. Alli was spending more time with Drew and neglected me. So, I went to Adam and Eli to keep me company.

"uh, yeah."

"Well Drew had an obsession over her too. I'll tell him this and have him surprise her with a kiss or something on Christmas or something like that. I never told him that she liked him, so he never knew."

"Wow! Yeah Eli that sounds great. I'm positive that Alli's gonna love that. But im still stumped on Adam."

"Oh, right! Adam. OH! He did say that there was this kung-fu movie pack that he wanted. I just came out yesterday. I'm sure he'll like that."

"OH! Ok. Yeah. Thanks Eli."

I kissed him quickly and headed towards a movie store and picked out a movie pack for Adam.

"Okay, Eli! Go get Adam you're gift. I need to get yours."

"Awwww, cant I stay and help?" he begged.

"NO ELI!" I laughed. "now go!" I stated pointing behind him.

He smiled and gave me a kiss to remember him by then turned around and left. I waited until he was out of sight and headed towards the opposite direction.

**Okay! This one was rather longer then the others! But I liked it. So, in school today. I found out that I have no school Thursday or Friday. Then my teacher also said some stuff about drills, but as soon a I heard "no school Monday either" my mind drifted away from her. YAY 5 DAY WEEKEND! Woot woot! So, this means more time to type more chapters. Oh, and I'm psychic, so I cant tell that you're gonna press that pretty blue button. I know you wanna. Pretty please. Let me know what'chya think! **


	10. Chapter 10: New friend

**Oh no! someone said that if I don't update, then I get bad reviews…..well I can't let that happen, cant I? well, I hope you guys are honest with me no matter what. I don't want people just giving bad reviews because I don't update soon enough! So! I'm going to fix that. NO MORE SLACKING! **

**Here ya go! **

**Enjoy!**

**I Don't own degrassi!**

Eli POV

I walked down to the men's clothing store. Men must've owned it because the stores name was literately 'Men's clothing store'. Wow! What a lame logo.

_The clothes of men, here, and only here. _**(A/N big bro helped me with that)**

Idiots.

I walked in and saw two girls chucking and flipping their hair at the cashier. The dude looked extremely annoyed. He looked about my age and looked kind of like me in some ways. He had black hair that came just over the shoulders, and swooped over his eyes. His eyes were light blue, but no where near as blue as Clare's. He had on some gray ripped skinny jeans and a dead hand t-shirt. Hmmm, weird.

I walked to the sweaters and picked put a blue beanie for Adam. He loves these things so much, one more couldn't hurt.

I walked over to the dude that was talking to the girls.

I gave him the beanie and asked,

"so, did ya get the didgets?"

If Clare were her she probably would've said something like 'typical guy question'

"uh, what?" He asked.

" I saw the girls talking to you when I came in, they looked like they were flirting with the giggling and hair flipping and all."

He chuckled. "oh, them. Yeah they were flirting all right. But I don't like peppy blond, fake tanned girls like that. Besides, on of them was a cheerleader, there not really my type. I prefer shy, sweet, down to earth girls that act all innocent and such. Like there afraid or something, but really, they just fun and open as guys are."

"wow! Dude, same here. That's weird, I've never met a guy that feels the same way I do. I mean, my girlfriend is kinda like that. I love her for everything she does. A lot of girls at my school are fake tanned, cheerleader, or just flirt like its what they need to eat."

"hmmm, wow. So are you shopping for her now?"

"no, this is for my friend, she's out shopping for me right now."

Ahh, well, my shift is almost over and the mall isn't pretty packed right now, so do ya wanna hang out and find more things that we find on common with each other?" he asked.

"um, yeah. Sounds good….." I looked at his name tag "….layne." I chuckled and looked away, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"HEY! Layne's a guy name too!"

"no, no. it's not that… it just didn't seem like a name that I thought you would have. Sorry, man. Im Eli."

"yeah, true." He said. I walked over to a bench that was near us. I sat down, and he did the same.

"so, I'm guessing that you stand out in you're school? Cause I do."

I chuckled. "yeah, kid who dresses in black, wears 'guy-liner'" I put quotations around 'guy-liner', "drives a hearse, and is dating a saint. Yeah, people still tend to stare."

He widened his eyes. "woah, woah, woah! You drive a HEARSE? That's so awesome. I wish my dad would let me do that. And you're dating a saint, geeze! That's wicked man." He said ecstatically.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. So you like hearses huh? I should give you a ride sometime. And Clare isn't much a saint, but she's really Christian. I was really surprised she didn't freak out about it though. But that's another reason why I love her so much."

He smiled.

"hmm, gossiping already Eli?" said a sweet voice coming from behind me.

Clare's Pov.

**(A/n: this takes place right after Eli left to go shopping for Adam.)**

I sat on a bench, sipping on my smoothie, twisting my ring on my figure.

Eli was probably out shopping in some store confused on what to do. I laughed at the picture that came to mind after that thought.

I really want this, im positive, but I'm not breaking my promise to god. I'm just letting him know that he's the one. That's nothing wrong, right?

I sighed and got up from the bench.

Walking around sounded like a good idea.

I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli, I love Eli.

I sighed. There's literately nothing that could keep my mind away from Eli. He was in my head 24/7. I notice some bright red and green Christmas lights coming from across the other side of the mall that caused me to look up.

Wow, this place is deserted. I can only see a few people here and there, but for a Saturday, and being 2 in the afternoon, this place should be jam packed. Christmas being 2 days from now was probably the reason.

I walked to the bright and cheery lights and noticed that it was the little girly store called 'Clare's' I laughed. This place was my favorite store when I was in middle school. I still loved it secretly. It's like it was me, but in store form. Filled with joy and little girly antiques that I secretly loved. I walked in and saw they were having a sell on body piercings. Hmmm, I'll have to ask Eli's opinion on that. I always wanted my belly button pierced. Hmm. I walked around and found some cute headbands and bought a few. I looked at the time.

_2:25 pm._

Eli's been shopping for 40 minutes already. I should go find him.

I walked out of Clare's and noticed a store called 'Men's clothing store.'

Knowing Eli, that place will defiantly be on his list.

I walked up to it and was about to step inside when I heard a familiar voice to the left, and it was pretty close. I quickly hid, and listened carefully.

"woah, woah, woah! You drive a HEARSE? That's so awesome. I wish my dad would let me do that. And you're dating a saint, geeze! That's wicked man." An unfamiliar voice said.

Hearse. He must be talking to Eli, since he's the only one in the mall with a Hearse. Saint. I'm not that that much of a saint, am i?

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. So you like hearses huh? I should give you a ride sometime. And Clare isn't much a saint, but she's really Christian. I was really surprised she didn't freak out about it though. But that's another reason why I love her so much."

Awww, he's so sweet. Okay, time to interrupt.

"Hmm, gossiping already Eli?" I asked stepping inside the store.

Immediately the two boys looked up. Eli's eyed widened and the boy just smiled. The other boy looked strangely like Eli that must be why they started talking. I smiled and sat down next to Eli.

"Done already Clare?" Eli asked smirking at me.

"Eli, it's been 40 minutes." I laughed. "yeah I'm done. So, who's this? You're twin?" I asked looking at the boy. I really needed to stop calling him boy.

"No, but pretty close right? Clare, this is Layne, Layne this is my beautiful girlfriend, Clare.

I blushed and shook hands with him.

"Hi Layne! So you like hearses huh?"I asked hopeful.

"Um, yeah. I do. A lot. Just recently and I saw one online for sale and wanted to buy it. But my dad said no. I begged him for weeks but he wouldn't give in."

"awe that sucks man. Im sorry."

I looked at him questionly.

"do you know why he said no?" I asked curiously.

"um, yeah. My mom died recently and that's when I've taken a liking to black and dark things. I hid in my room for weeks. My mom and I were close. The only reason my dad is in my life now is because she died. She got cancer and was weak; she managed to stay alive 2 months more then expected. At the funeral I saw the hearse with my mom in it and I thought of something fascinating. If I had a hearse, then I would feel like she's with me all the time. But my dad said no because he and my mom got a divorcé when I was like 12. And one night he came home drunk and I asked him again to see if he would tell me why I couldn't have one. He did. He said that my mom didn't disserve me wanting to be around her. That I should stay far away from her as possible. He said that my mom was a disgrace and she needed to be punished for what she did to him. The reason why they divorced wad because my mom 'cheated' on my dad. But she had an appointment with the doctor to see what's been going on with her lately. But he didn't believe her. So they divorced. On there wedding anniversary was the trial to complete the divorce, and it was also the day that my mom got diagnosed with cancer."

I felt my eyes water. That was so depressing and sad.

"im so sorry!" I went over and hugged him, then sat back down next to Eli.

"wow , man. I'm sorry too. Looks like we have a little more in common." Eli stated

"What do you mean." Layne asked , trying not to sniffle.

"Well, the whole reason I dress in black and drive a hearse is because of my Ex."

Layne's eyes widened.

"she got hit by a car and died. The worst part is, we got into a fight before she go hit, and she wouldn't let me drive her home, but I was so mad at her I didn't care. She was at my house and it was like 11:30 at night. She was crossing the rode without looking and got hit by a drunk driver. I was like you; I hid from the world, in my room. I said stupid stuff I didn't mean and I felt like it was my fault because I started the fight, and it was over something stupid. And because I didn't really care that she was walking 5 miles home in the middle of the night. The last thing I said to her was 'I don't care, bye, I never want to see you again. I hate you.' I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. But I didn't care. So, after she died, I took a fascination to darkness, black clothing, and bought a hearse online. I never asked my parents, I just did it. They never really cared though. But now, I found Clare." He wrapped his arms around me. " Clare made me forget everything about that and made me feel happy again. I loved Julia, my ex, and I still do. I always will. But I was never 'in love' with her. I never felt this way about anyone. And it's a feeling that I never want to go away." I smiled at him.

"cute." Layne said. Eli and I immediately burst out laughing, remembering that's exactly how Adam said it when Eli and I had our first kiss.

"man I'm sorry about you're ex, but why are you guys laughing." I could tell Layne was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"One of our friends said that before we had our first kiss." I stated.

"Oh." Layne said.

"Hey! You wanna see if Adam can come over and meet our new friend." Eli asked me.

"Yeah! That'd be great." I said excitedly.

"Layne? Do you wanna come over and hang out. You look like you could use it." Eli asked.

"yeah, my shifts over…" he looked at the clock, "now. Cool. Let's go."

Eli text Adam and he said he would be coming.

We walked out to the parking lot and found Morty.

"Layne, I would like to introduce you to Morty. And I would like to take pride in this since this is you're first time riding in a hearse."

"NO WAY! YOU BROUGHT IT? THAT'S AWESOME!" Layne squealed.

"yeah, what else would we bring. Clare here doesn't have a car." He pointed to me.

"yeah. I cant believe you named it! Morty. Interesting. I love that name."

"Thanks. Shall we get in?" Eli asked.

"duh." Layne laughed.

We got in and Eli started Morty up. Eli drove of cores and I sat in the middle of him and Layne.

The car ride was silent. But I could tell that Layne was enjoying the silence and so Eli and I kept silent.

We soon got to my house and Adam was waiting for us on my steps.

"Welcome to the home of muah" I exclaimed. Moving my hands towards my house.

"Well, if it isn't Eli's twin." Adam said as we entered my house. "who is this?"

"hi I'm Layne. You must be the one I mocked earlier." Layne said sitting on the couch.

Adam tilted his head to the side.

Layne chuckled. "those two over there were acting all cutsie and I said 'cute'. They started laughing and said that I sound just like Adam. Which I'm assuming is you?"

"Oh, haha. Yeah. Meet the third wheel of the relationship." Adam said looking at me and Eli who were sitting on the loveseat.

"Oh yeah right Adam. Who wants to play rock band?" I asked.

3 excited boys through up there hands. "I do!" they said together.

"great. Ill go get snacks. Eli, can you set it up?" I asked, looking at Eli.

"yeah, sure."

I got up and entered the kitchen.

Adam POV.

Okay. This friendship is going to last. I could tell when Layne started looking at the comics I brought.

"You like comics." I Asked Layne.

Eli was setting rock band up and I just didn't want to stare at him so I made conversation.

"Yeah, I love them." He said excitedly.

Clare came in with sodas and chips, and Eli was done setting up Rock band. Well, so much for a conversation.

"okay, listen. I can already tell that this friendship is going to last a long time. So im just going to come out and say it." I said. Eli and Clare looked at each other. Layne gave me a confused look.

"I'm an FTM. Female to male transgender."

Woah, did I just say that?

Clare POV.

Woah. Did Adam jut say that?

I looked at Layne. He didn't seem to be fazed. He sat back on the couch and said,

"Really? Cool. My last girlfriend was a MTF. Male to female. But she left me for some good-looking, more popular guy. To make it worse, she cheated on me with him."

Adam looked relieved.

"I know the feeling." I told him.. remembering KC. But I let that thought slip away quickly as soon as we started Playing Rock Band.

I was beating those boys' butts.

**Elis gotta friend! Yay! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: New crushs

**Hiya! New chapter. Last chapter I tried to have Layne to have things in common with Clare, Eli, and Adam. A lot of you guys wanted Layne to have an interest with Clare. Trust me, I put it into consideration. **

**Layne will get a love interest but it will NOT be Clare. Sorry if that disappointed anybody. In this chapter Laynes love interest is announced.**

**ENJOY!**

Layne POV

This Clare chick is really good at Rock Band. She was winning almost every Song we played. I could really tell why Eli liked her. The blue eyes she had stuck out like a rock. I'm not going to lie to myself; they are really, really pretty. Her hair was short and Auburn colored. There was no doubt that Eli loved her. He glanced over at her every 10 seconds.

I was going to try and make a move, but that's against the guy code. And she was also looking over at him. Just not as often.

I was really surprised that Adam just blurted out his secret to me. I mean I've known him for what? 10 minutes when he told me. But I could also tell on where he was coming from when he told me why he told me his big secret.

This was going to be a long lasting friendship.

"Damn it!"

Everyone immediately looked over at Clare, who happened to be the source of the cursing.

"Opps. Did I say that out loud?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"geeze Clare, never knew you had such a cursing mind" Eli laughed.

She just glared at him. I laughed.

"Okay, guys. This game is getting boring. Every game I can guess the winner." Adam said looking at Clare.

"Hey! It's not my fault you guys suck!"

"No, you just have had practice. You own it, we don't." Adam said matte-of-factually

"Yeah, but still." She stated.

"okay. No more rock band"

We all agreed and Put it away.

Everybody say down in the living room and, I could tell that Adam was one that did not like silence.

"So Layne, what school do you go to?" He asked.

"uh, actually I'm home schooled by my aunt."

"Why doesn't you're mom home school you? Does she work or something?" He asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. Then Clare leaned next to him and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and sat back, cursing himself silently.

I laughed a little.

"Okay, this uncomfortable silence is killing me. Anybody wanna go to the dot?" Eli asked.

"What's the dot?" I asked.

"A popular food place" Answered Adam as everybody got up.

"oh"

Everybody got there thick winter coats and piled into the hearse and Adam sat in the back. I wanted to sit back there with him, so I did.

"Hey man, im sorry about you're mom. I didn't know." He said as we were driving along the road.

"Hey, it's okay. I actually feel like she's in here right now. It's really comforting."

"Oh. Still, I'm sorry."

"it's okay, man. Forget about it."

"Okay, do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live a few blocks away from a school called Degrassi. The one I would be attending if I wasn't home-schooled."

"Oh, well if you ever want to attend it, its one more friend I have." He stated.

Then we pulled up to The Dot and everyone got out. We sat at a table inside and I asked,

"okay, is this a food café' or a night club?" I asked.

Everyone laughed a little.

"Its both." They said in unison.

Just then the waiter came up and asked us what we want to eat. Everyone placed their orders and the waiter left. Just as Eli was about to speak, a girl came up to us. She had medium length hair that was wavy, and it was a little darker shade of red that Clare's was. She wore white ripped skinny jeans and a blue v-neck with a white thick winter coat, and a blue scarf. Her Eyes were the things that popped out to me the most. They were a hazel-green and stood out like a banana in a sea of purple grapes. She was astonishing.

"Um, excuse me. I have two questions. Is this place a Café' or a club? And secondly, where is this school called Degrassi? I just moved her and my mom is going to enroll me and my cousin gave me terrible directions."

Clare decided to answer her questions.

"It's both. And Degrassi is just down the street. Just head up the road two blocks and take a left. Degrassi will be a little down the road from there."

She nodded and then another girl came running up.

"Alyssa! I'm sorry. It's supposed to be a left not a right." She stated coming up to her.

"Yeah, I know Fiona. I just found out from these guys here. You are terrible at directions."

"Well, I know that." Fiona said. "Oh, hi Clare." She said looking at Clare.

"Um, hi Fiona." I could tell that she was embarrassed at something she remembered.

I just kept staring at Alyssa. Alyssa…such a pretty name.

"Okay, let's go Fiona. You know my mom, she's not very patent." Alyssa stated.

"Right, Let's go." She said linking arms with Alyssa. "See you guys at school." Fiona said looking at us. We nodded and I watched her disappear around the corner.

"Alright, if I didn't know any better, I would say Layne's got a cruch?" Clare stated.

"Hey, all I know, is that I'm DEFFINANTLY enrolling into Degrassi ASAP!" I stated.

Clare smiled and Eli raised his eyebrows.

Them Adam said,

"Well, I had my eyes fixed on her cousin, Fiona."

We laughed. This will be fun.

**WOOOWHHOOO! I decited to through Fiona in there also. And Alyssa will defiantly show up some more before winter break is over. **

**Review please. Makes me happy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Thank you!

**Mmkkay! Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Eli POV

We left the Dot an Hour later. Clare got pretty cold. Well, Clare and Adam. We asked Layne if he wanted to join the party for the night and he said his dad wanted to go to a Christmas eve party with his family. So I dropped Adam and Clare off at her house, and I'm now driving Layne to his.

"So, Layne, I kinda need to know where you live if I'm gonna drop you off." I stated.

"oh, uh, right. Turn right at the next light." He said.

"You okay man? You seem a little out of it since we left the dot."

"uh, no. not really. The car brings back memories. You know, of my mom. But there are these thoughts in my head that I feel she's putting in there."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it." He looked at me amused like. "right, stupid question."

He chuckled. "Nah, it's fine. You know? It's kinda nice having someone that has so much in common with me. At my old school, when I started dressing like this. People stopped eing my friends and started calling me emo and a freak. But, yes I was depressed at first. But isn't everybody depressed after your mom dies? But, I'm not Depressed anymore. Especially now that I have friends that won't judge me. Oh, take a left at the stop sign."

"Hey, we have experienced the stuff that you go through. So, that's why we won't judge you. And, you can never have too many friends." I said while turning left.

"It's going to be the 5th house on the left side. And, thanks. Thanks a lot."

"No problem. And it looks like you're going to have to go talk to your dad about enrolling into Degrassi. Look at your new neighbor." I said pointing to the girl struggling to get something out of a car.

She must be moving in because there's a moving truck in the driveway.

"isn't that the girl from The Dot?" I asked.

"you mean the angle from heaven? Yes, I believe so." He said just looking at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there and help her!" I almost yelled.

He smiled "Thanks again." Then he was running towards her.

I laughed and then left.

Layne POV.

I ran towards the struggling girl.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" I asked.

She got up and looked at me a little flustered.

"Um, yeah. A little help would be nice."

I smiled and went bent down to get the chair out of the car. As I was getting it out. She said,

"Aren't you one of the guys that was sitting at the table when I was trying to get directions?" She asked.

I pulled out the chair and smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"Was that a Hearse that pulled out of there? Hmm, that's new. How, did you get that out?" she asked with a shocked look. "I've been trying on that thing for that past 10 minutes."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You like hearses?

"well, there, uh, I don't know? I think there interesting."

I smiled.

"So, are you going to Degrassi?" She asked.

"No, I'm home schooled." Then he face turned what looked like disappointment. "but I've been wanting to enroll in Degrassi for a while now, and you've given me another reason to.

She looked down trying to hide a blush, which wasn't working at all.

"So, I'll, uh, see you around?"

"Well, since I'm you're new next door neighbor, then yes. Yes you will."

She smiled and went to her porch. She then waved at me before going inside.

I went to my house with a huge grin. I went inside, and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper, not drunk for once.

"Hey, dad. I made some friends today at the mall."

"That's great son." He said while flipping through the pages.

I rolled my eyes at his unhappiness, and went upstairs to my room. As soon as I opened the door, a wave of heat blast over me. I walked over and opened my window. And there she was again. Her room right across from mine. I opened my window and smiled at her choice of pajamas. A tank-top and short shorts. I got a broom from the closet and tapped her window with it. She looked at me surprised and then smiled. I put the broom next to me and smiled and waved excitedly. She laughed and opened her window.

"You just follow me everywhere don't you?"

I shrugged. "I think you should talk to god, and not me."

"yeah, I'll have to put that on my agenda. So, you're not going to be a peeping-tom are you?"

I rose my eyebrows. "what would make you think u would do such a thing? I'm hurt!" I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Well, you're a guy, and it's just guys nature!"

"Well, what about you huh?"

"Yeah, I don't thing so. Anyway. What's you're name?"

"Layne."

"ALYSSA! ARE YOU COMMIN OR WHAT?" somebody yelled from inside her house.

"Well, glad that we're on first name basis here, but I'm needed."

"well, I'll defiantly see you later." Then I closed my window. And shut off the light.

Then I went and had the best night of sleep that I had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13: I like this part

**Okay! IM BACK! Sorry for making you guys waiting so long! Alrighty, I've made my decision! Layne will still be in the story! Just more Eclare then layne and that Alyssa chick! Alright? I hope that makes people at least a little satisfied! And with the whole do 'the nasty'? Well, I think I know what to do! Leave me a PM and tell me what you want and I might do it considering what it is! Anyway, ONWARD READERS! **_**Italics will be Elis thoughts!**_

** Eli POV.**

Im glad Layne's found somebody he likes! Especially now, since his life isn't going well.

Time to head back to clares.

**Clares house (Still Eli!)**

I walked into Clares livingroom to see Clare and Adam on the floor, eyes closed, legs crossed, hands by their knees, their middle finger and thumb together, and humming!

_What the fuck?_

Adam hears the door close and opens one eye, I point to Clare and raise an eyebrow. He mouths 'she made me'

I smirk and creep up behind Clare and loward my hands down to her sides and…

…

3…..

….

2…

…..

1!

I jam my hands on her sides.

"AHHHH!" she screams!

My hand tickles her harder as she squirms around on the floor. Adam just laughing his head off!

"Eli STOP! Ha-ha haha plea-EASE! ELI!"

Her laughing is too contagious, I have to stop in order to calm my self down.

After everybody stops laughing I finally ask,

"What in the sweet mother of pie were you guys doing?" **(I know! So not eli, but I had too :D)**

"Well, we were calming ourselves! Adam didn't want to but I have my ways of perswaying people!" she then winked at Adam.

Adam frowned and put his arms across his chest!

" I will find a way to get you back for that!"

"yeah…hey….somethings missing here!" Clare pointed out, standing up.

"and what is that Edwards?" I asked, standing up also.

"oh I don't know…..someone with tanned skin, very annoying at times, and loud and obnoxious?"

Adam and I looked at her dumbfounded.

"ALLI! You idiots! Imma go call her. Be right back!"

She left the room and ran up the stairs.

_Greaatt…this night will be fun!_

"Well!" Adam Exclaimed throughing his hands in the air! "this is just one big sleepover isn't it! I better go catch up with my mom and let her know. Im sure clare wont mind right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Adam, she won't mind!"

_I think…_

"Great! Be right back."

He left the room and I made my self comfy on the couch. About 10 seconds later Clare came skipping down the stairs and plopped herself on my lap.

"well, hello!" I said.

"Alli will be here in about 15 minutes. She'll be staying the night. But she has to go home around noon tomarrow."

"Alright. Adam is asking his mom too. He's outside or-

I was cut off by Clare putting her hands on my neck.

"or…s-something." I stutterd.

She smiled and slowly pushed me down on the couch and smirked devilishly.

_Where did this come from?_

"uh…."

Then her lips crashed over mine and she was hovering over me. I wanted to stop because Adam could walk in any minute but, I really **really** didn't want her too.

She put her arms on my sides and started rubbing them.

_Oh damn._

I couldn't help it. I moaned. Sue me. She smirked again and moved her hands lower, down to my thighs. My eyes shot open and widened. We herd the door open and she got up and went to the love seat, smiling wildly.

"hey, guys. Moms cool with it. Got to be home around 3 though."

Adam looked over to me who was still dazed and laying on my back on the couch.

"uhum…..Eli? Are…..you okay?" He asked.

"uh….um..y-yeah. I guess."

_Where the hell did that come from? Im gonna get her back for that! I like this new clare!_

*dinnnnnggg donngg*

The doorbell.

Clare got up from the couch and winked at me before walking towards the door. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair.

Adam sat on the recliner and looked at me, smirking.

"Did….she….just?" He pointed to clare.

I couldn't say anything, just nodded and looked down. Smiling.

"…..wow…..who knew?" he stated, slouching down in the chair.

"EEEPPPPPPPPP hi guys!" Alli squealed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alrighty! First on the list. Clare common! Lets go!"

"Lets go where?" Clare asked confused.

"To your room silly! The slumber party list I made! Remember? Common!"

Clare rolled her eyes, but stayed put. Then Alli grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up the stares.

"slumber party list?" I asked.

Adam and I shook out heads and said in unison,

"Girls."

**15 minutes later….**

Clare and Alli made there way back down the stairs and walked to Adam and I.

_Oh my damn!_

Clare was wearing boy shorts and a tight blue tank-top, while Alli was wearing something simmiler.

"Alright! Number 1 on the list…..check! now number 2!"

"Whats number 2?" Adam asked.

"Truth or Dare!"

**Alright! Whataya think! What do you want to happen in this truth or dare game! Lemme know! PLEASE! And review on the chapter! See you after degrassi tomarrow!**


	14. Chapter 14: woahmomma!

**Who totally loved tonight's episode? Like, I mean, I know Eclare was left off in a sad note, but there's still the bedroom kiss scene right? So Eclare is NOT and I repeat NOT over! So! I also enjoyed the Fadam plot! It made me smile that Fiona was kind of flirting with him! :D I love the idea of Fadam! And I love how fan fiction kind of made it up then it ended up being true! I just find that funny! ANYWAY…..there's a story that I'm like in love with and its called Rockstar. And she updates her story every Friday or sometimes the weekend. If you haven't yet, then go read it, it's by WAZAM. And if all of you help me, review her and beg her to update. She might update sooner! **** Yes, I'm devilish, I know that but I really love her story and its just getting to the good part! Here's the next chapter….I know it's sad to say but this story will be coming to an end soon…..so! Here you are! Chapert 14! **_Italics will still be Elis thoughts. _**I do not own degrassi and Im to sexy by Right Said Fred**

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V VV V **

Eli POV

"Alright, since were playing this game, I'm gonna go first." Adam stated.

Everyone gathered in a circle in the center of the Edwards home, on the floor, then nodded at Adam.

_This should be entertaining._

"Alli, truth or dare?"

"hmmmm…" she thought about it. "truth."

"Are those you're real eyelashes?" he asked without having to think about it.

My mouth hung open and smirked a bit. Clare was looking at Alli for a reaction, smiling.

"YES!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I've just always wondered." Adam said, putting his hands up in defense.

She pinned her eyebrows together, and smiled a bit.

Everyone chuckled. Adam smiled and looked down, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah,…Clare, truth or dare?" She asked, looking at Clare.

"ummm…..dare." she said. Alli grinned and leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Then Clares eyes widened.

"Alli NO! nu-uh! No way!" she scremed crossing her arms over he chest.

"You have to. It's a dare." Alli shrugged.

Adam and I looked at each other, then Clare, then Alli.

"Whatch'ya ask her to do?" I asked.

Alli looked at me, the grinned.

"To dance on the coffee table to the song Im to sexy by Right Said Fred.

Clare glared at Alli.

My mouth curled up into a small smile. Thinking of that made my thighs twitch.

"Clare, didn't you that that you wanted to-" Alli started.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Clare finished, covering Allis mouth.

"If you don't do it, then ill tell them." Alli said into Clares hand.

"ARGGG!" Clare exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

Alli had an evil look on her face.

"I regret calling you now." Clare mumbled.

"Clare, you don't have to do it." I stated sympathetically.

"Yes,yes I do." She said, still glaring at Alli.

"Alright, well, imma go get you're laptop and put the song on. Ill be right back." Alli said, while getting up.

Clare put her head into her hands and mumbled,

"I hate Alli."

"Hey, you're the one that tells her everything, and you invited her over here." Adam reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. I regret it so much."

Just then, Alli came skipping down the stairs with Clares lap top in hand. She sat down on the floor and opened it up. She went typing furiously and then grinned and looked up.

"okay, now clare, get ready."

Clare sighed, and then got on top of the coffee table, facing us." Then Alli pressed play.

_**Im to sexy for my love**_

_**To sexy for my love**_

_**Love's going to leave me.**_

Clare then started swaying her hips back and forth while placing her hands over her head.

_ Oh my god, Clare._

The beat started to pick up and she was now swaying back and forth and started to remove her jacket.

_Woah! Who said anything about that?_

_**Im too sexy for my shirt**_

_**To sexy for my shirt**_

_**So sexy it hurts.**_

Clare flung her jacket at me. Then I felt my pants tighten. I quickly covered myself up with her jacket.

_Really Eli? You had to wear the tight ass skinny jeans today? That won't help at all! _

Clare then turned around and was swaying her ass back and forth in front of us.

My pants got tighter then.

_Woah! What an ass she has! STOP IT ELI!_

Then she started to unbutton her shirt.

_THAT'S IT!_

I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

I unbuttoned my pant to revel my overly swollen area.

"Adam!" I yelled.

The music stopped and I heard giggling.

"yeah" I heard.

"COME HERE!"

_Kissing fitz! Kissing fitz! Kissing fitz! Dammit!_

That's not working.

Adam knocked on the door.

"you okay in there man?" He asked.

"NO!"

Then he opened the door and his eyed widened. He quickly covered his eyes with his hands.

"Woah, man really? I don't want to help you with that."

"No man. This is all clares fault." He peeked through his hands and dropped them quickly.

"Woah! I know im not experienced with this kind of stuff, but that thing is HUGE!" he stated.

"I KNOW!"

He just stood there.

"help me man. I cant go back out there until this is solved."

"ummm….alright….think of kissing fitz."

"already tried it…..wait got it!"

_Fitz laying naked on the hood of morty…..hood of morty._

That did it.

"Woah…that sure worked. What ya think about?" Adam asked.

I zipped my pants back up.

"Fitz laying naked on the hood of morty."

"EYUACK!"Adam exclaimed.

"Exactly. Now, this never leaves this room! Got it?" I demanded.

"got it." Then we left and went back to the living room.

We sat back down on the floor and Alli asked.

"Alright, you guys have fun in there. Cuz somewhere in you're conversation I heard something like 'fitz laying on top of morty naked." She laughed.

"just shut up. Okay Alli." I said.

I looked at clare- who was not sitting on the floor fully clothed- and she was laughing.

"Alright, truth or dare? Check…..a guy getting hard during truth or dare…..check…now the fun part."

I glared at alli and adam asked,

"Whats next?"

"spin the bottle." She answered.

**Ohhhhh! Whats gonna happen now? Leave me you're guesses in youre review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Spin the bottle

**Woah! Would you looks at that! An update! Didn't I tell you Eclare would stick together? OH YEAH! I totally did! Yes, I'm psychic! HAH! Anyway, my fav part was the very last screen when Eli and Clare were in his room! Clare was really helpful for him! Then HOTEL ELI! When its ready, and when she's ready! AHHH! I DROPPED MY LOLLIPOP! But the saddest seen for me was when eli and him mom were in morty! Then Cece asked about clare and eli repllyed "I don't chink Clare and I will work out!" I died! Not literately but my heart did! Then his mom convinced him otherwise! THANK YOU CECE! HAH! ENJOY THIS! **

** Clare POV.**

Spin the bottle? Oh no! This cannot happen. I don't wanna kiss anybody other then Eli! I already embarrassed myself enough, although Eli defiantly topped mine! It was good to know what I was doing to him!

"Uh, spin the bottle?" Adam asked.

"Yup! Now Clare ill be right back. Imma go get the bottle!" then she left the room.

"Have fun in the bathroom?" I asked innocently! "I didn't know you liked Fitz that way Eli." I laughed.

"Shut up. This is you're fault."

"Hmm, nope. Allis the one that dared me to do it." I smiled.

"You'll pay for it, Edwards." He stated.

"I hope so."

_Where did that come from? What the, what is going on with me?_

Elis eyes widened. Then Alli came down. I looked at Adam, and saw he had his nose scrunched up in disgust! I laughed at his face.

**Alli POV**

Alright, Clare. Fine ill help you. Well, I guess you do help me with my boy issues. Yeah, fine whatever.

_ Okay Alli. You're having a mental argument with Clare. That doesn't seem to be right. _

Ha! Bottle? Bottle? Right, spin the bottle. I want to get Adam. I really hope I do. NO! This is about Clare and Eli, not me and Adam. I don't like him. Do i?

_Enough!_

There's a bottle. I grabbed it and walked back to the living room. I saw Eli wide-eyed, Adam in a face of disgust, and Clare looking at her feet.

_ What happened in here?_

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked.

Then Clare sprinted up and grabbed my arm, making me drop the bottle. Then she dragged me to her kitchen.

"Clare?" I asked.

"I uh kind of maybe…told Eli. Wait lemme explain better." she took a breath. , then proceeded. "Alright, so after you went to get the bottle, I asked Eli if he had fun in the bathroom," I smiled. That was hilarious. "Then he said it was my fault and ill pay for it. Then I kind of said…." I raised my eyebrow. "I said that I hope he makes me pay for it." She looked down then.

"Oh. My. God! Clare, what? Why the…..but…..oh my god." I smiled wickedly.

"Ahem….yeah….so. what should I do?" she asked.

"I think you should try to control your mouth until Christmas. Which thankfully, Is only 2 days from now." I stated

"Yeah, it's difficult though."

"Clare? Imma change the subject now. I think I like Adam."

"What? Wow. Alright. Are ya gonna make a move?" she asked.

"No, because this is about you remember?"

_It hurt so much to say that._

"Yeah, but Alli, if you want, you **can** talk to him. Maybe on Christmas as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

**Adam POV**

That was hilarious! Eli…wow. But Clare? What the hell? I thought she had beliefs? But….that was…..FUCK!

"Eli? What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Uh….I don't….I don't know Adam. She…she just…."

"Hinted something sexual? Yes, yes she did. And I feel like running back to the bathroom and puking my guts out. But that only reminds me of what just happened in there 5 minutes ago. I thought she had beliefs?"

Eli only glared at me about my statement. Then said, "I thought so too. But she's killing me dude. I don't know how long I can take it."

"Tell her on Christmas." I told him

His head shot from the previous position of being down, to now looking at me.

He smiled. "Yeah, ill do that."

Then Clare and Alli walked back into the living room, sat down on the floor, and both gestured for us to sit next to them.

**Eli POV**

As I sat next to Clare, she only blushed and looked away. How I love her blush. Her eyes. Her body. Everything a part of her is just breath taking.

_No Eli. Christmas. Plan what you're going to say on Christmas._

Damn, what will I say? Um…..what about…..

"Alright. Ill spin." Said Alli, interrupting my thoughts. No surprise that she wanted to start. She always wanted to.

She spun and it was spinning pretty fast and long for being on carpet.

**Spin**

**Spin**

**Spin**

Then its stopped.

On me.

NO. euck! Alli, really? What the crap!

I looked at Clare; she was just staring at the bottle. She looked up at me, then back to the bottle, then to Alli, then to the bottle, and then to Adam, who just shrugged.

_Thanks Adam._

I looked at Alli, she stared at the bottle too. Then she looked at me, then to the bottle, then to Clare.

_Some intense stare goin on here._

I took a deep breath, which got everybody attention.

Alli bit her lip. Then looked at Clare, Clare and her had some girly-mind-conversation thing. Something I will never get. Then I just stared to the floor, hoping _something_ will happen soon so it's not so awkward in here.

Then, somebody tilted my head up. Placed a kiss on my cheek. And sat back down. I looked at Alli and she only smiled a little. I smiled back and looked at Clare, she only sighed in relief.

Adam chuckled. "Alright, now that the awkwardness is over, Eli, spin" He ordered.

I chuckled. Then spun the bottle. Then another long intense wait.

**Spin**

**Spin**

**Spin**

**Spin**

Then it landed.

On Adam.

**Adam Pov.**

Ha! Wow, that must've been really awkward for all of them.

Alli kissing Eli, Eli going out with clare, and Alli being Clares best friend.

HILARIOUS.

Then the bottle stopped. And landed on me.

_Me? NO! Euck._

I scrunched my nose up, to what Drew told me I did when I was disgusted.

Which was true. I looked at Eli. He having the same facial expression that I assume I did. Then I looked at Clare and Alli. Both having wide grins on their faces.

"Well?" Clare asked.

"What?" Eli asked, confused I assume.

"C'mon, kiss Adam Eli." Alli stated.

Clare chuckled. "Remember, what happeneds here, never goes anywhere else but here." She then smiled.

"But, he's, and but." Eli said.

"Now, Eli, you have to, it's the whole point of the game. Kiss Adam, _on the lips." _Alli demanded.

"What? But you kissed me on the cheek, so I can to that to Adam." He argued.

"Yes, but that was an acceptation. Now, do it."

Eli sighed in defeat and he started leaning in towards me.

_Dammit._

I leaned in a bit to, and he then brushed his lips on mine. Then he pulled away.

"There." Eli said.

"What? No! you're lips didn't even hardly touch!" Clare argued.

"FINE. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" I yelled.

I then crushed my lips to his for like three seconds. And then pulled away, and wiped my mouth. "Euck." I stated.

"YES." Clare and Alli said in unison. I looked at Eli. He looked surprised. But then sighed. "Damn dude." He said.

"What? They wernt going to let it go. So I just got it over with." I said simply.

"Right!" Eli said in an agreeing tone! Then clapped his hands. "Your turn Adam." I sighed. The spun the bottle.

**Spin**

**Spin**

**Spin**

Then it stopped.

On Alli.

I smiled, as did she.

"Well, I guess you're a lot better them Eli." She nodded. Then I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. I pulled away, surpizingly, I liked it.

**Alli POV. **

Woohoo. He kissed me! Oh right my turn.

I spun the bottle. But, it didn't take that long surprisingly.

It stopped, on Clare.

_Clare! Oh my god. Whatever._

Elis eyes widened. As did Adams. I looked at Clare.

_U wanna? _She asked. This was one of our creepy in mind talks.

_Lets give them something to enjoy. _I replyed. She nodded. And I leaned in to her.

**Eli POV**

Alli and Clare? Oh damn. This….this cant be happening. Girls get the better part of it. When guys kiss, they find it hilarious, but when girls kiss, us guys get **super** turned on by it.

I looked at Adam, who was looking at me. I now get the whole talking in mind thing. When we both looked back at Alli, and Clare, we expected it to be awkward, but I lost my breath.

There, sat Clare and Alli,_ making out._

_ Oh my damn. There gose my pants. Fitz naked on morty. Fitz naked on morty. _

That worked, until I opened my eyes. They were STILL going at it.

I looked at Adam, his eyes glued to the girls.

I looked back at them, then they parted. Smiling.

"W-well, uh..uhem…d-did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Adam choked out.

"We figured we'd give you something to look at" Clare and alli said in unison.

My mouth, still open, and I quickly grabbed a pillow.

"what's wrong Eli? Need a trip to the bathroom again?" Clare asked.

_She did it on purpose._

Clare looked at Alli, she shrugged,

_Why'd she shrug?_

"Alright, next on the list…" Alli started.

" is bedtime, no more games." Adam finished.

"Fine, whatever. We will finish the list though."

I looked at Clare and smiled. She smiled back.

_Chrismas Eli, Christmas. Wait until Christmas._

Clare got up and went to sit next to me. She put her head on my shoulder and said,

"I love you, Eli."

"I love you too, blue eyes."

**In case you didn't get that, Alli shrugged cuz Clare asked 'did I just let that happen?' yeah, I incorporated Adam and Alli in there too. The whole Alli/ Clare thing. HA! Funny! Please review and tell me what ya think.**

**the next chapter will be the FLUFF! :D **


	16. Chapter 16: bedtime

**Alrighty, so im sitting here eating a bagle with creem cheese and I noticed that I only have time to update on Fridays. For the past 3-4 weeks ive only updated on Fridays. Its seems that I only have time then. In school have a journal with this whole story in it and I've written and rewritten my chapters and I guess I go for quality, and not quantity. So, im sorry, I might update sooner then Fridays, but I guess this works for me. So, im getting a lot of stuff with this I mean 17,074 hits! HOLY MOTHER! But only 49 reviews? That doesn't add up. Does it to you. So if youre reading this, and are just lazy to review, well, that makes me upset. Cuz I really need to know what you guys think of this!**

**ENJOY!**

"Alli, help me with the mattresses upstairs please?" I asked her.

"Sure" She replied.

Alli and I walked up the stairs and into the guest room.

"So Clare, are you going to go to the concert with Eli? You know the one concert you got him tickets to?" Alli asked me.

"Eh, no. I'm not found of screamo music. But I'm sure Adam will be going with him."

"I can't believe you fell in love with somebody that's so opposite of you. You're nothing alike."

"I can't believe it either. But we both love Nutella!" I pointed out.

"Well, that's one think I guess." She laughed.

We got the mattresses and stumbled out way to the hallway.

"where is Eli gonna sleep?" alli asked.

"Adam and Eli will be on this mattress and you and I will be on the one in my parent's room" I informed her, looking over t shoulder to find the stairs.

"awe, really? I was hoping that we both could lay next to out men." Alli whined.

I only smiled. "alli, Adam isn't even your guy yet."

"yes, but Eli is _your_ guy."

"Remember? Wait until Christmas? Ring a bell?" I asked.

"So? We could still lie next to them when we sleep."

"Fine, we'll put the mattresses next to each other but that's it." I told her.

"ugh, okay, that's a little better then."

We got to the stairs and we took the mattress down step by step.

We took it to the living room and the boys already moved the coffee table and recliner out by the kitchen table. We sat down the mattress and let out a long sigh.

"We can get the next one." Eli offered.

"okay, but its in my parents room, you and Adam can get it down here after I get it out."

I walked up the stairs with Adam and Eli right behind me while Alli was making the bed that was already down there.

I gave the boys the mattress and the got it down the stairs with no problem.

"Stupid muscles" I murmured.

"Oh, I know you love them." Eli pointed out.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Eli only smiled in response.

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just as I was about to grab a water bottle, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, twisted me around, closed the fridge, and slammed me against the door. Before I could process what was going on, a pair of soft, mushy lips crushed against mine.

I opened my eyes and saw Eli, with his eyes closed and obnoxiously close to me. I smiled and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away, and I groaned.

"You've been really mean to me tonight, Edwards." He whispered.

"what're you going to do about it?" I whispered back.

"Oh I have something planned." I smiled. "So, who's sleeping where?"

"Where ever they lay down. Duh" I smirked.

He rose his eyebrows. Do I get the pleasure of sleeping next to you?' He asked.

_I want to say yes. Say yes! NO! What about what I said to Alli? Why is he making me like this! UGH! Stupid teenage hormones._

"Hmm, I don't know…lemme ask Alli, she might miss me." I stated.

"Please…" He begged, stepping even closer to me, which was hardly possible.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"Because, I want to be able to wrap my arms around you when you sleep, to feel your warmth., to be as close to you as possible. I want to be able to wake up next to you, you being the first person I see for the day." He whispered.

I looked down, and suddenly felt a heat wave come from my lower stomach up to my cheeks.

He tilted my head up so I was looking at him in the eye.

"Please….: He whispered again.

"How can I say no to that?" I smiled, turning my gaze back down.

He tilted my head back up again, and smiled.

"Wow, this is new. You're smiling and not smirking." I pointed out, smirking.

"I guess you're love just does something to me." He pressed me up again against the refrigerator, harder then last time.

I sucked in a breath.

_He's so sweet! Damn him….not literately but…oh whatever! KISS ME IDIOT!_

i couldn't take it anymore, I leaned up against him and got close to his face.

"You're being to sweet to me." I said, and then crushed my lips back to his with just as much force as he did.

He smiled, and I only pressed ob him harder. I could feel his hart rate. It was picking up at a fast speed. I decided to be a little mean to him, again.

I let him go, and he groaned.

"Alli and Adam are waiting for us." I smirked and let go of his embrace.

I walked back to the living room and found Alli and Adam just sitting there in a brief conversation. Something along the lines of cheese and lemons?

_Adam probably started it…._

Adam and Alli stopped talking and looked at me walking into the livingroom with eli trailing close behind me.

"Took you long enough." Alli laughed.

I ignored her comment and leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Change of plans. You're with Adam, me with Eli."

She squealed and turned her attention back to Adam.

"Looks like were bed buddies, Adam." She smiled.

"Cool, being with Eli would have been weird anyway." He laughed.

"Oh whatever." Eli said sitting down on _our_ bed.

"Well, im tired. Let's get some shut eye." Adam said. "and try to forget all of tonight's events." He added with a laugh.

"Har-de-har-har Adam." Eli said sarcastically.

I got up and shut off the lights and made a double check that the door was locked.

I turned around and saw Eli already in bed sitting up with arms open wide. I laughed and joined him. I put the covers on us, and snuggled into Elis chest. I saw Adam and Alli in the similar scenario. I smiled and fell into a blissful slumber.

**I know short chapter. But Eli-gold29 begged me to update do here it is. I might add another one tomorrow, depends on the reviews I get (hint hint)**


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Eve

**Well, heres an update!This story will come to an end in the next chapter. **** Sorry. But I mean, can't continue forever right? So enjoy this chapter which is Christmas Eve, and the last chap will be Christmas. The whole point of the story, HA.**

**PS: OH WOW! Just in the last chapter my hits went from 17,074 to 18,221 WHOLY CRAP! **

**PSS: have you ever heard of Marinaras Trench? CANADIAN BAND! Whoop! There amazing, go listen to them especially the song celebrity status, beside you, and good you, and much much much more! **

_Clare POV_

I woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. I notice that Elis arm is still wrapped around me. I smile and look over at him. As soon as I look over I notice four things:

1: He's wide awake.

2: He has his freaking smirk on him.

_When doesn't he?_

3: Alli is missing.

And 4: Adam is sprawled out on the mattress with his mouth hung open, one leg under the blanket and one leg above it, and his fingure in his mouth.

"how attractive." I mumbled.

Eli laughed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at him.

"He isn't the most pretty picture to wake up to." He smiles.

"well, hes defiantly is a guy." I said back. He leaned up to me and my eyes widen.

_No! not now!_

I lean back immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Eli I have morning breath! I stink!" I grumbled

He got close to my ear and bit my ear lobe while saying,

"Does it look like I care?"

"I guess not…." I trailed off.

"Good. So can I get my Christmas eve present?"

I smiled; he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Just as I was about to intensify the kiss,

"Well, Merry Christmas Eve to me."

We both turned around and saw a nose scrunched up Adam. "You two sucking face isn't exactly a pretty picture to wake up to."

"Well, you sleeping wasn't any better, finger sucker." Eli stated, with a smirk.

"Highly doubt it, mmm, what's that smell?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but Alli's missing." I said getting up.

We all walked into the kitchen and saw a monstrous breakfast buffet on the counters. Well, marry Christmas Eve everyone." Alli greeted. "Don't worry, I bought most of this stuff, you still have all of your food in your cupboards." She laughed.

Adam and Eli looked wide eyed at the food, licking their lips.

I huffed. _Boys….._

"Alli?" I asked.

"hmm?" She replied, flipping some pancakes.

"why are you making a breakfast buffet? In my kitchen?" I asked

"Well, I woke up, and I didn't want to disturb Adams comfortable position so, I decided to make breakfast for everyone." She smiled

"And keep the kichen clean? Geeze alli." I laughed.

She flipped the last of the pancakes and placed them on the table, along with the other food.

"alright boys, you can dig in now."

Adam immediately grabbed a plate and ate everything that he touched. While Alli, Eli, and I ate slowly, but Eli had a lot more food; he just didn't eat it like an animal, like Adam was.

"Adam!" I yelled. He looked up at me with half a pancake in his mouth. "Chew you food." I informed him with a laugh.

He smiled with the pancake in his mouth still.

"Ew, really Adam? Alright Im done." I stated.

"Yeah, seriously man, you eat like a dog!"

"Im taking it as a complement." Alli stated.

Adam nodded. I rolled my eyes and started cleaning up the table. Adam finished eating and he helped Eli with the matteresses while I helped Alli with the dishes. Once we were all done and the house was put back together, we all got dressed.

" So, its 9 now. What do you guys wanna do until noon when you have to leave?" Eli asked.

"hmmm…..how about we go bowling?" Alli asked.

I smiled.

_I havnt been bowling since I was little and my dad took me…_

_Oh yeah…I had managed to forget about them, this whole week. Whatever…._

"sounds fun, but isn't the bowing allys closed on Chrismas Eve?" I asked.

"yes, usually they are, but this one specific one is open on Christmas Eve." She informed us.

I looked at Eli, he was smiling.

_Why is he smiling because of bowling?_

_**Eli POV**_

Bowling huh? Well, they obviously don't know that my mom was a pro bowler back when she was in her teen years, something that was super embarrassing to tell, so she taught me all of the tricks.

This will be fun.

"I'm down." With that said I grabbed my gloves and scarf and left out into Morty.

I looked back at them, who were just staring at me.

"Are you guys coming or what?" I asked.

They all shook their head in realization and grabbed their coats, gloves, and scarf's, then came to Morty.

We all piled in with Adam all alone in the back.

_Ha, sorry Adam._

"Alright, Alli, where is this place?" I asked her.

"Well, its right down the street from xxx**(1)" **

I nodded and proceeded to our destination.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

We arrived at the bowling ally and Adam ran towards the game room.

"adam! Arnt ya gonna bowl?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, hold on a sec!" He yelled back.

_Oh Adam!_

I laughed at him and walked to the counter.

I got my shoes and Adams and nodded my head at the girls.

"5 and a half for me**(2)**" Alli told the guy.

"7 for me" Clare said.

The guys handed it to them and Clare went to get her wallet out of her purse.

_Clare, always being nice…._

I put my hand on hers to stop her. She looked at me confused.

"I got it." I told her. She smiled

I paid the dude "lane 14" he told us.

We nodded and walked to the lane.

As we were putting on out shoes Adam came up to us with a big pink teddy bear. He smiled at me, and then nodded at Alli who was to busy putting the names into the computer to notice anything that was happening around her.

I smirked and nodded my head at him. He walked up behind her to wait until she was done. She started to get up, with her eyes still glued to the screen. She turned around only to have Adam put the big teddy bear in her face.

Her eyes went wide for a second, and she soon smile widely.

"For you. My apologies for sleeping so _manly_ last night." Adam said. I chuckled.

"Oh my gosh. I love it. Thanks Adam." She gave him a big hug.

I looked at Clare and she looked at them adoringly, and then looked at me. She pointed to the necklace I gave her and mouthed, 'this is better.'

I smiled satisfied and got up.

"Alright, enough mushiness. Who goes first Alli?" I asked.

"You, Clare, Adam, and then me." She stated, still gazing at the bear.

I smiled. I got a bowling ball and walked up to the lane, then focused in on the center and stepped the 5 steps and threw the ball. It headed to the gutter and then strait towards the center, and knocked all of the pins down.

I smiled wickedly and took my seat. "I still got it." I stated.

**Clare POV**

He did not just get a strike.

Alli, Adam, and I were looking at him.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Adam asked.

"Maybe. Go Clare." He stated.

I sighed and got up, grabbed my ball and walked over to the lane. I focused on the pins and aiming towards the center. I threw it and it went strait into the gutter. I huffed, and stomped my way back to my seat.

"I was never good at bowling," I stated.

"Clearly" they all laughed.

Adam got up and bowled, with a spare.

"I don't know how to do this, I've never actually bowled before. Just watched people." She stated.

"What?" Adam exclaimed.

"She's never had, trust me." I clarified.

"Here Ill show you." Adam said.

Adam and Alli went up to the lane, and as Adam showed Alli, we heard,

"Hey guys!" I looked up, as did Eli.

Layne and Alyssa came into view. "Fancy meeting you here." He laughed.

"Oh hey, Layne." Eli said. "What're you doing here on Christmas eve?"

"Well, my dad went out to another work Christmas thing, and Alyssa here is my neighbor and we were both alone and bored, so we decided to go bowling." Layne said.

"YES!" We all turned our heads to the loud noise that apparently came from Alli.

Alli slowly turned her head and smiled shyly. "I…uh…got a spare" she laughed, obviously embarrassed. "So, uhem…who's that?" Alli asked looking at Alyssa and Layne.

"Oh, that's Layne and Alyssa, we met Layne at the mall, and Alyssa needed directions, I think. Right?" Clare asked.

"Yep, that was me." Alyssa responded.

"Well, do you guys want to join? I would love some more ass to kick." Eli said with a chuckle.

"Sure. Why not?"

Layne and Alyssa left up to the counter to get shoes.

"They seem nice." Alli said sitting down.

"Yeah. They are pretty nice." Eli said.

**XXXXX**

"I cant believe it." Eli said as we were all walking out of the Bowling ally.

"What? That I kicked your ass harder then you kicked their asses? Yes, well believe it." Layne replied.

"How is it even possible? Your score was 281!" eli exclaimed, walking to the hearse.

"Im just that good!" Layne said, conceitedly

"whatever. You guys need a ride?" Eli asked Layne and Alyssa

"yeah, that'd be cool," layne replied.

"wait a minute, youre the guy that owns the hearse?" She asked.

"yep!" Eli replied.

"Awesome!" she whispered smiling.

"Alright Layne, Adam, hop in the back. Which one of you ladies wanna go back with them?" he asked Alli and Alyssa. He wasn't going to have clare ride in the back, that's for sure.

"mmm….ill go." Alli said.

Eli nodded and headed to the drivers side.

"Hey Eli? Can you drop me off first? My moms gonna have a hey day." Alli said before she got into the back.

"yeah, that's good. I'll drop you off, then Layne and Alyssa, then adam." He said.

"Alright." Everyone said.

Eli got into the drivers side, while I sat into the middle and Alyssa on the window.

"You like hearses too?" I asked Alyssa.

"Well, ive only really thought of hearses for driving dead bodies to funerals. But, when I saw somebody drive it as an everyday car, I couldn't help but love the idea." She said.

Eli smirked.

The rest of the ride was an uncomfortable silence.

**XXXX**

We dropped everyone off and it was just Eli and I at home now. We walked into the house and noticed the house was trashed.

"Whoa." I stated along with Eli.

"I guess we should clean this up. Don't want my parents to come home to this." I said.

"Awe….so I have too?" Eli whined. "Cleaning isn't my style."

"Oh, but that where you're wrong Eli. Cleaning is you're style. I can just picture you with an apron on." I laughed.

He groned. I walked over to the radio, but Eli beat me to it.

"If I have to clean with you, can you at least let me pick the songs we listen to?" He begged.

I smiled. "Sure," and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't that bad, considering alli and I cleaned it this morning. But there were some more dishes to put away. Eli was in the living room, cleaning what he _thought_ was cleaning.

When I got done with the kitchen, I walked into the living room, and saw blankets thrown on the back of the couch, garbage on the coffee table, and Eli laying back on the couch with his hands behind his head.  
"Eli? **What **is _this?_" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Eli! You hardly did anything." I groaned

"Hey! I told you that cleaning wasn't my style. So what made you think that means I have experience with it?" He said sitting up/

"Oh I don't know…common sense maybe? So you **not** have a brain or something?" I asked, glaring at him as I was picking up the mess.

"Ouch! That hurt Edwards. And besides, if I'm so brainless, why'd you fall for me? Hmm?" He asked, smug.

"Good question." I huffed. I walked back to the kitchen to throw away the trash.

"I'm going upstairs now to wrap presents. You can watch TV down here, if you don't behave Santa wont come." I laughed.

"Oh, ill behave now." He said, rolling his eyes.

I giggled and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before skipping up the stairs.

…

I made my way in my room and went to my closet to grab all of my presents for all of my friends. I set the bags on my bad and walked into the hallway to get wrapping paper. As I was getting the wrapping paper, the music we were listening to got much more louder.

"ELI! COULD THAT POSSIBLY GET ANY LOUDER?" I yelled.

"ABSOLUTLY!" He yelled back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed Elis headphones. I plugged them into my I-pod and sat down on my bed.

I could still, barley, hear Elis loud obnoxious music. I turned my volume up and sighed again, beginning to wrap up my friends Christmas presents.

**Eli POV**

Oh Clare. She will never _fully_ understand me.

I sat down and listened to the music that filled the room. I looked over to the Christmas tree to my right. I laughed at Clare's handy work. She had the help of Adam, Alii, and I. There was Black sparkly garland around it (thanks to me) and it was a white tree. Alli Also put pink Sparkly garland on it. Adam and Clare did the ornaments. Most of them were angles or crystals. There was one that had a picture of Clare when she was in second grade. I will never admit this to her, but she was adorable. Wait, maybe I will admit that, just not to Adam, ill never here the end of it.

There was also some hand crafted things that had the name Darcy on the back of it. Im assuming that she was Clare's sister. I sighed as I remembered clares parents. They must not be getting along AT ALL if there missing Christmas.

I heard a ringing sound, I looked to the left of the Christmas tree and found that The phone was ringing. I smirked ad I saw who it was and an Idea popped into my head. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello"

…

"no this is Eli….."

**XXXXXX**

After my long conversation on the phone, I looked at the time. It had been and hour and a half since clare went up stairs. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Clare called.

I opened the door and smirked as I saw all of the presents under her arm.

"need some help?" I laughed.

"please?" she smiled.

I grabbed the rest of the boxes and walked downstairs to the tree with Clare. We placed them under the tree. I sighed.

"So Clare. Are you gonna make some cookies for Santa?" I asked.

"Well, probably not for _Santa_" She put air quotes around Santa. "but I will make some cookies. Wanna help?" She asked. Before I could answer she was already walking in the kitchen.

I smirked. "well, I guess we did all of this cleaning for nothing if youre gonna make a mess again."

She laughed, "we?"

I only smiked in response. " well I do love freshly made chocolate chip cookies."

"Good." She smiled.

I watched as she got out the ingredients for cookies. She placed them on the counter and got out a big bowl. She placed the ingredients in a made cookie dough. I smiled and reached my fingures in the bowl and licked them off.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"oh c'mon Edwards. You know you want some." I placed my finger in the bowl again I held it to her lips. I gestured with my head for her to lick it. She smiled and started sucking on my finger. I held back a moan. She smiled and took her lips off of my finger and got out a cookie sheet. I watched as she placed small amounts of cookie dough on the cookie sheet. She the placed it in the oven and grabbed the timer. She set it and walked passed me smirking, taking the timer with her.

I followed her and she set the timer down on the table. I sat on the couch and to my surprise, she sat on my lap.

"cookies wont be done for ten minutes" She cooed.

I sucked in a breath and she puched me down on the couch, soon hovering over me.

….

….

Before we knew it, the timer went off, and I had to shove clare off of me.

"Clare, the cookies will burn." I whispered.

She groned "Fine" and she got up. I followed after and she pulled put the cookies. Hs egot out a plate and set it on the counter next to the cookie sheet. She hesitantly picked up a cookie, and slapped it onto the plate, immediately bringing her finger to her lips and sucking on it.

I laughed "yeah there hot." I informed her.

She glared at me. I watched as she picked up each cookie and placed it on the plate. When she was done she washed the cookie sheet and wiped the counters. Shegrabbed two cookies and handed one to me.

"Its getting late. Wanna get to bed?" She asked.

"Arnt you hungry for dinner? You havnt eaten since we got to the bowling rink."

"no, those natchos filled me up. Are you?" She asked

"nope." She smiled.

"well, lets get to bed." She said taking a bite of her cookie and following after her.

I turned off all the lights and locked the door. I followed Clare up the stairs and into her room.

She grabbed her pajamas and made her way t the bathroom.

I stripped down to my boxers and t-shirt. Its fucking freezing in here!

I crawled in her bed and she walked into the room, turned off the bathroom and bedroom light, and layed down beside me.

**Holy mother! 3,194 words! That's the longest yet! Haha. Hmm, I bet youre wondering who eli was talking to on the phone, well youll get an answer to that question on the next chapter. WHICH IS THE LAST ONE! Well, im excited for the mid-season finaly tomarrow of degrassi! Cant wait! Review please!**

**You can follow me on twitter clareandeli4eva **

**Yeah, it had to be shortened! Oh well! **


	18. Chapter 18: Merry Christmas to me

**Omg! Fitz is back! Bah! I kinda hope that its clare driving the hearse and she hits fitz :P talk about dra—maa! Haha! **

**So, I think that last episode was a good one, not like the boiling point where we were at the end of our seats at the end. But, this one was good, besides Fiona not showing up. POOR ADAM! Imma write a fanfiction about that after this. But, kc and jenna are back together, and KC finaly stopped being an ass. And he and jenna faked being in labor to help sav and holly j. And then there's the cute Eclare, that hammock seen was adorable. I melted when he said that Clare was his dream come true! Soo mushy! I love it. I cant wait to see what happends with fitz, I wanna see how Eli reacts. BUT ECLARE WILL COME THROUGH! Quit making up rumors that fitz will steel Clare from Eli people, geeze. Anyway sorry for my rant.**

**Enjoy the last chapter of A gift from him!**

It was morning, and Adam and Alli will be coming over after there done with there parents.

Eli and I are sitting on my bed, still cuddling. There was a slight snowfall outside and it was a beautiful scenery. Eli even liked it. I cant stop thinking whats going to happen today. And Eli hasn't even asked about his present. I thought for sure that he was going to be begging for it right when we woke up.

_Haha. Wrong._

We were watching the Christmas parade, and yes, Eli did complain about it. But I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to tell him. It Christmas, and I know I have to tell him sometime but how?

I sighed. I pulled away from Elis grasp and he pouted. I giggled.

"Eli, im just getting some water." I laughed.

He groned "fine..' he muttered.

I walked out into the hall, skipped down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

**Eli POV**

Perfect. It's the perfect time. As soon as Clare left the room I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, its time. But hurry."

"_Okay, well, just bring her out when you're ready. Were all outside down the road. We'll be there in a minute."_

"Great. Bye"

I didn't give them a chance to reply. I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Clare was leaning on the counter, drinking Eggnog, her daze set on the stove across from her. She looked deep in thought.

"I thought you were getting water?" I chuckled.

My voice startled her. "I was, but eggnog looked better in the fridge."

I laughed and pored myself a glass.

There was silence for a brief second. I was thinking on how I was going to get Clare to go outside. But she beat me to it.

"So Eli, Im surprised you haven't asked anything about you're present yet" She said.

"Yeah, well, I already got my gift. Its standing right in front of me." I said. She blushed and looked down. "And besides, I have something to show you." She gave me a confused look, but I just ignored it took the glass out of her hand, then set both mine and hers on the counter. I grabbed her hand and led her toward the door.

"Eli, I can't go out side. Im still in my pajamas and slippers." She whined.

"So am I. Now c'mon." I pulled the door open and stepped outside. Clare was still standing at the door. I rolled my eyes and pulled her outside. I closed the door and dragged her to the street.

"Eli its cold out!" She whined more.

"oh would you just hush up and look over there." I pointed behind her and she rolled her eyes and turned around. I stepped beside her and looked at her. She was motionless. He eyes wide. I smirked.

**Clare POV**

I was silent for a brief second. Then I ran to my parents that were standing in front of the car, a car I didn't recognize. But I didn't care. My parents are here, and together. I hugged both of them and was squealing. But then the car door opened and Darcy stepped out! I squealed some more and hugged her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I Shouted.

"Well, yesterday I called to check up on you, to inform you that we would be coming home soon, but needed a little more time away." I frowned. "We were expecting you to pick up, but instead some boy we didn't know did. I was about to yell at him for being at our house so late at night but he beat us to it and informed me on why he was there." Eli stepped next to me "He said that we left you alone and you didn't want to be alone. That you were scared to be alone and that we were being horrible parents by leaving you alone for a week. And especially on Christmas. So, he kept you company. He said that you thought our family was falling apart and there was nothing you could do about it. You missed our family, and we let you down. We had no idea that's what you thought, sweetie, so we decided to come home, and be a family. We told Darcy, and she was planning on coming home anyway. So here we are."

_He did this? He put my family back together? _

I turned and looked at him. He had a smile on his face and was looking at me also. He came behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

I didn't even notice the tears in my eyes. Not sad tears but happy tears. I wiped them away. And smiled some more.

"So, it this you're new car Darcy?" I asked, pointing to the car.

"Nope." She replied simply.

"This, Clare-bear is our suck up Christmas present. For you, dear." My mom said.

Darcy came in front of me and held the keys in my face, shaking them.

"WH-what?" I asked.

"Well, you already passed you're permit, so, you kinda need a car." Darcy laughed.

I stood there shocked. Eli took the keys and placed them in my hand.

"OH MY GOSH! AHHH!" I screamed, after a minute of silence. I ran to my mom and dad and hugged them again!

"Thank you soo much!"

"So we're forgivin?" they asked.

"yes, you guys being together was enough!" I said.

"C'mon Helen, lets go inside and unpack." Dad said. Mom smiled and nodded.

Darcy grabbed her stuff and winked at me before following my parents inside.

I turned to Eli. I ran up to him and jumped on him, crashing my lips on his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held his cheeks in my hands. He was stiff for a second, surprised. Put he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away slowly and put my forhead on his, with my eyes still closed.

"Thank you, Eli. Soo much." I whispered

"Im glad to help." He whispered back.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and set them on the ground again. I looked at my ring, and smiled. Now was the time. I slipped the purity ring off my finger and took his hand.

"Eli….." I said. I looked in his eyes and he looked confused.

"Eli, What this ring says is 'true love waits' well, I've been thinking for a while now, and I've dropped hints a lot. But, I finally fully realized that you are my one true love. I know we've only been dating for a little over a week, but, I love you with all of my heart. And one of these days…I want to give my everything to you…" I then slipped the ring on his finger.

I stared at him for an emotion, anything.

"…I….I don't know what to say." He said.

I smiled. "then don't say anything." And then I kissed him again, with everything I had.

I pulled away, and smiled.

"I love you. So much Clare….and ill wait as long as you need. I've gotten the hints, and they've tortured me. Because I didn't know exactly what you were hinting. But…I just…..I love you." He whispered.

"You'll know when its time. C'mon. Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

He smiled and nodded. And we walked inside hand in hand.

**Whew! Hoped you liked the ending. I might make a sequel, But I need ideas on what you want to happen. Like do you want me to write when shes ready? Or what about Adam and Alli? What happens when Fiona shows up again? I need thoughts. What do you want to happen. Any way, you can follow me on twitter at clareandeli4eva. Ill be letting you know when, and if I post a sequal on twitter. So if you want to know, follow me on twitter or alert me. Anyways, ill talk to you soon. Ive had fun writing this story, hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
